


Seven Sins' Kaleidoscope

by ashAksara



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bitter-sweet, Drama, M/M, Mikorei Week 2016, Romance, between life and death realms, continuation of Red Iceberg, semi-au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashAksara/pseuds/ashAksara
Summary: Selamat datang di tepian sungai di antara dua dunia. Pada hidup dan mati yang fana. Pada hasrat yang maya. Pada sesak dan sesal yang nyata. Ketika perahumu datang menjemput, akankah kau menaikinya untuk mengarung sungai menuju pintu kehidupan selanjutnya? Atau akankah kau menyeberangi sungai untuk menyelesaikan patah kata yang urung terucap, yang terlanjur menjadi belenggu nestapa?(Dedicated for MikoRei Week challenge 2016)(Continuation from Red Iceberg - MikoRei Week challenge 2015)





	1. Zero Grounding Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> _Author_ mengucapkan selamat datang kepada **MikoRei Week 2016**!! Semoga _author_ bisa serajin dan sedisiplin tahun lalu perihal mempublikasikan karya setiap hari sesuai dengan tema yang diusung oleh para penyelenggara #slapped. Sekedar pengingat, cerita ini (dan Red Iceberg) ditulis berdasarkan referensi _K:Returns of Kings_ , yang itu artinya akan banyak adegan-adegan atau kejadian yang memang tidak ada di serial aslinya, jadi mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau ada yang bingung pas baca kenapa tetiba Abang Megane mati padahal di akhir _season 2_ kejadiannya ngga kayak begitu. _Well, at last_ , tanpa berpanjang-lebar, selamat membaca dan selamat menikmati~!

#####  _

'... haruskah ia menyerah? Hanya untuk satu frasa, _hidup-bahagia-selamanya_ , yang belum tentu terjamin di kehidupan reinkarnasinya nanti?'

_

  


  


  


_Selamat datang di ujung dunia_  
_Di hulu sungai menuju alam fana_  
_Akankah kau naik perahuku_  
_Wahai jiwa-jiwa tersesat dalam kelu_

  


Munakata Reishi membuka kelopak matanya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan langit seungu anggur yang menaungi. Sementara gemerisik rumput teraba di bawah telapak tangannya. Disusul wangi semilir tanah basah menyelusup indera penciumannya. Ia mencoba bangun, duduk tegak sembari merasakan gerak tubuhnya yang terasa begitu ringan. Seolah melayang. Seolah tak berbobot.

Seolah tanpa raga.

Reishi terdiam. Membisu. Merasakan waktu yang hampa di sekelilingnya.

Detik berikutnya, ia tersadar. Sudut bibirnya kemudian tertarik. Terasa gemetar.

_‘Ah. Betul juga. Bukankah aku… sudah mati…?’_

Sekelebat ingatan muncul satu per satu, layaknya klise film yang diputar mundur di dalam kepalanya. Insiden di Menara Mihashira, untuk kesekian kalinya. Dresden Slate yang dapat diamankannya kembali dari tangan Hisui Nagare sang Raja Hijau, untuk kemudian menyeretnya ke dalam satu permainan, _tragedi_ lain. Bom yang disebar di seluruh kota. Kunci akses untuk mengendalikan Dresden Slate yang digenggam Hisui Nagare. Dirinya yang seolah berada di atas papan catur, berlarian di antara bidak-bidak, mengejar dan dikejar gemuruh hijau menyambar tidak hanya dari atas kepalanya. Membaca gerak lawan sembari menyembunyikan taktik dalam genggaman. Dan ketika pertempuran terakhir kemudian menyarangkan satu peluru di organ vital disertai sengat melumpuhkan sekujur tubuhnya, Reishi tahu malaikat maut tengah mengayunkan sabit untuk menjemput nyawanya.

Meski di tengah gigil dan ngilu melanda, ada merah marun yang mampir di sudut pandangnya yang memburam. Di antara tarikan napasnya yang putus-putus menapaki sisa detik hidupnya, Reishi merasakan bara itu meletup. Seolah sepasang bola mata emas tengah menatapnya. Menunggunya.

  


_“Reishi… Reishi tahu? Mikoto… Mikoto ada di sini, bersamaku. Mikoto menjadi kekuatanku. Mikoto bertarung dengan kita semua. Bisakah Reishi melihatnya? Bisakah Reishi merasakan kehadirannya?”_

_“… sayangnya tidak, Anna….”_

  


Tidak. Bukannya ia tidak merasakannya. Reishi tahu. Reishi melihatnya. Emosi yang menggelegak dari siluet dalam kobar marun milik sang raja kecil. Hasrat yang melegakan perih jiwanya. Hangat yang merasuk, membasuh seluruh nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

  


_“Meski begitu… aku berharap…. “_

_“Berharap? Reishi berharap apa? Apa yang Reishi harapkan? Reishi, bicaralah padaku….”_

_“… janjinya. Untuk datang… menjemputku….”_

  


Reishi menemukannya. Suoh Mikoto menepati janjinya.

  


_Ia datang padaku. ___

  


Sudut bibirnya tertarik. Ia kemudian bangkit, berdiri tegak dan mengedar tatap ke sekeliling. Pemandangan padang rumput di tepian sungai berwarna keruh menyapa, sementara kabut tipis melayang dalam rentang radius beberapa meter mengitarinya lantas membatasi jarak penglihatannya. Kedua kakinya perlahan melangkah mendekati sungai tenang itu. Reishi lalu berjongkok di tepi sungai, menemukan bayang wajah serta tubuhnya, terbalut _kimono_ putih, terpantul di atas permukaan air. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya dirinya seorang.

Tak ada. Siapapun.

Senyap yang sekejap melanda. Ia tersadar. Bibirnya yang terbuka. Membisik satu nama.

“… Suoh?”

Tubuhnya yang lantas berdiri. Berbalik kanan-kiri. Mencari.

“Suoh? Suoh!”

Nihil. Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan hanya gaung dari suaranya sendiri yang membalas seruannya.

“Suoh! Kau ada di sini, bukan?! Suoh Mikoto!”

Tidak mungkin. Reishi tahu, tidak hanya dirinya yang tiba di tempat itu. Siluet di balik kobar api yang menjemput di pertarungan terakhirnya itu pun pastilah berada di sana, di tempat yang sama. Sama-sama bersiap untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam pintu reinkarnasi kehidupan selanjutnya.

Meski Reishi tidak bisa menemukannya. Langkahnya yang kemudian memacu. Berlari. Walau dalam bingung dan bimbang. Sementara suasana di sekelilingnya yang tidak pula berubah. Karena sejauh apapun ia mencoba berlari, Reishi akan selalu berakhir di tepian sungai dengan rumput-rumput basah menggesek kakinya. Seolah tempat itu adalah definisi dari kata abadi. Tidak diguliri waktu. Tidak dialiri masa. Seperti ini kah dunia kematian yang akan ditinggalinya? Seorang diri? Tanpa harapan maupun kesempatan untuk dilahirkan kembali?

Satu suara riak air, mengetuk gendang telinganya. Reishi membalikkan tubuhnya. Tatapannnya yang lantas menemukan sebuah perahu kayu, mengapung di atas permukaan tepat di tengah sungai. Perahu itu kemudian mendekat. Menepi ke arahnya. Dan dari atas perahu itu, satu sosok bertudung dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, kedua tangan pucat yang tampak memegang dayung, lantas turun dan menapakkan kaki di atas rerumputan. Sebelah tangan sosok itu yang kemudian terangkat, lalu menurunkan tudung yang menyembunyikan wajah si pemegang dayung.

Detik berikutnya, yang Reishi temukan adalah satu senyum lebar ditemani raut wajah secerah mentari pagi, tersingkap dari bawah tudung hitam sosok itu. Ya. Sorot hangat penuh keceriaan yang semasa hidup seringkali Reishi kutuk di balik senyum sarkasnya sendiri. Kehadiran pemuda bersurai cokelat madu yang kerap menghadirkan percik bara dalam dadanya—yang ironisnya hingga kematian menjemput, Reishi masih belum berhasil memaknainya. Entitas salah satu anggota klan merah, sang pemilik _sukma_ dari klan merah itu sendiri, yang—Reishi yakini—berhasil mendorong seorang Suoh Mikoto untuk menerjuni jurang kematian.

Dan pemuda itu, Totsuka Tatara, kini berdiri di hadapannya.

“Halo, Munakata- _san_! Kupikir kau dan King telah melewati gerbang reinkarnasi terlebih dahulu. Tapi ternyata, kita bertemu lagi di sini, ya?”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_Selamat datang di akhir dunia_  
_Di tepi sungai masa yang maya_  
_Akankah kau naik perahuku_  
_Atau akankah kau seberangi sungaimu_  
_Wahai jiwa-jiwa meriak masa lalu_

  


Semalas apapun otaknya untuk digunakan berpikir, Suoh Mikoto tetap tidak bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi saat itu. Setelah melewati alam antara hidup dan mati dalam sebuah pondok mungil berornamen kayu, setelah penggalan terakhir dirinya yang akhirnya terbebaskan (dalam artian dapat ikut _mati_ bersamanya) dari belenggu mimpi dan rasa sakit yang digenggam Munakata Reishi, dan setelah Mikoto berhasil menjemput pria itu untuk sama-sama menyeberangi gerbang reinkarnasi, lalu alam seperti ini kah yang kemudian didapatkannya? Alam kematian kosong. Langit berwarna ungu, rerumputan basah, kabut yang mengepung. Dirinya yang terbangun di tepian sungai. Seorang diri, sementara ia tahu Reishi datang ke tempat itu bersamanya. Sementara tidak peduli sekuat apa kakinya berlari, Mikoto merasa terkurung di tempat yang sama. Seakan ia tidak berpindah selangkah pun dari sana. Tidak pula ia menemukan sosok Reishi.

Meski yang kemudian menyapanya, turun dari sebuah perahu kayu, adalah seorang pemuda berparas ramah yang tidak dikenalnya, lantas membungkuk hormat padanya.

“Perkenalkan, Raja Merah. Namaku Kusuhara Takeru. Anak buah dari Raja Biru, Kapten Munakata Reishi.”

Ah, ya. Mikoto pernah mendengar nama itu. Nama yang pernah terselip di antara perbincangannya dengan Reishi, entah di bar ataupun pemandian umum. Nama yang tiba-tiba saja Reishi ungkapkan saat itu, di tengah-tengah pembicaraan keduanya mengenai kecakapan para raja dalam melindungi dan dilindungi anak buahnya. Hanya saja, Mikoto mengingatnya. Ada raut yang tidak biasa yang saat itu menggenangi wajah Reishi. Setitik duka dan rasa bersalah, yang kemudian tertutup oleh topeng keras dan tegas (yang sejujurnya begitu ingin ia bakar tanpa tersisa satu serpih pun) disusul kalimat bahwa Scepter 4 mungkin akan mencapai wujud ideal tanpa kehadiran pemuda itu di dalam sistem tersebut.

Mikoto kemudian mendengus. Nostalgianya yang mengaburkan kenyataan di depannya. Ia lalu menatap pemuda itu. Kepalanya mengangguk. “Aku pernah mendengar rajamu menceritakan tentangmu. Hanya sedikit. Tidak banyak.”

Sebuah senyum berbinar lantas membalas kata-katanya. “Benarkah begitu, Suoh- _san_? Syukurlah. Kupikir Kapten Munakata akan melupakanku begitu saja.”

Ia mengangkat bahunya. “Kau adalah orang yang mati setelah melindunginya dari terjangan peluru. Dan laki-laki sepertinya tidak akan pernah melupakan utang budinya begitu saja.”

“Hmm…. Rupanya Suoh- _san_ sangat mengenal kepribadian Kapten Munakata, ya?”

Mikoto terdiam. Ada kata-kata pemuda itu yang mengusik pikirannya. Serta lengkung manis di bibir pria muda itu yang begitu mengganggunya. Entah mengapa. Ia kemudian menghela napas. “Lalu, untuk apa kau datang dan menemuiku?”

“Untuk mengantarkan Suoh- _san_ menuju gerbang reinkarnasi,” jawab pemuda itu, diikuti sebelah tangan yang lantas menunjuk ke arah alur sungai. “Gerbang reinkarnasinya ada di ujung sungai ini. Anda bisa mencapainya jika menaiki perahuku, dan aku akan membawa Anda ke sana.”

“Bagaimana dengannya?”

Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Pemuda itu hanya balas menatapnya. Kusuhara Takeru hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab kata-katanya.

Ia menggeram. “Aku datang ke tempat ini bersama atasanmu, Bocah. Dan jangan bilang kau tidak tahu hal itu.”

“Aku tahu,” jawab Kusuhara pada akhirnya. “Aku tahu, Kapten Munakata juga datang kemari. Meski jika melihat keadaan kalian sekarang, kupikir kalian akan memutuskan untuk melintasi gerbang reinkarnasi sendiri-sendiri.”

Mikoto semakin tidak mengerti. Otaknya terasa semakin panas untuk dipaksa mencerna segala kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Kusuhara. “Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan padaku.”

“… jika kukatakan bahwa Kapten Munakata saat ini tengah berdiri di samping Anda, Anda akan mempercayainya?”

Terbelalak. Kepalanya yang sontak berpaling. Meski ia tidak bisa menemukan siapapun di sekelilingnya selain sosok Kusuhara Takeru. Tatap tajamnya kemudian melayang, mengancam meminta penjelasan.

“Anda tidak bisa melihat Kapten Munakata, sebagaimana Kapten pun tidak bisa melihat maupun menyadari keberadaan Anda, karena kalian berdua sama-sama memiliki tembok ego yang membuat kalian tidak terlihat satu sama lain.”

Mikoto terdiam. Menunggu. Sementara Kusuhara lantas mengangkat tangan, menggaruk belakang kepala.

“Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Singkatnya begini. Baik Anda maupun Kapten Munakata, sama-sama memiliki hal yang tidak pernah kalian utarakan satu sama lain. Hal yang terpendam itu, sayangnya, lambat-laun membentuk rasa penyesalan yang kemudian terbawa hingga ke alam kematian ini, lalu berubah wujud menjadi sebuah kekuatan yang menghalangi pandang kalian berdua. Karena jika kalian tidak memiliki penyesalan ini, baik Anda maupun Kapten Munakata seharusnya bisa melihat arwah-arwah lain di sini, duduk-duduk di tepian sungai menunggu perahu menjemput, atau bahkan Anda juga bisa melihat betapa ramainya sungai di depan Anda ini, penuh dengan perahu-perahu dan arwah-arwah yang berlayar di atasnya.”

Penjelasan yang diterimanya dari Kusuhara semakin membuatnya tidak mengerti. Meski Mikoto mampu merasakan satu hal. Beban yang terasa menyeruak di dadanya. Penyesalan? Apakah memang benar begitu? Apakah memang ada kata-kata yang tidak pernah diucapkannya, yang lantas membutakan seluruh inderanya, memerangkapnya layak kotak kaca raksasa, sehingga ia tidak lagi bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di sekelilingnya?

“Lalu… apa yang harus kulakukan?”

Kalimat yang terbisik rendah. Meluncur dari sudut benak terdalamnya. Karena Mikoto tidak bisa membiarkan segala penantiannya berbuah sia-sia. Ia tidak akan pergi dari tempat ini tanpa tangannya menggenggam tangan itu sekali lagi. Mikoto tahu. Ia berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Satu senyum di wajah Kusuhara Takeru, yang kali ini terasa begitu tulus. “Aku menantikan pertanyaan itu, Suoh- _san_.” Pemuda itu lantas beringsut, menggeser langkahnya, memperlihatkan MIkoto pada pemandangan di seberang sungai. Matanya menyipit. Ia hanya dapat melihat tepiannya, meski tidak dengan apa yang ada di sana.

“Di sisi lain sungai ini, adalah masa lalu Anda dan Kapten Munakata. Sekarang, Anda memiliki dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama adalah dengan mengarungi sungai ini, memasrahkan diri pada arusnya, hingga Anda akan tiba dengan sendirinya di gerbang reinkarnasi, seorang diri tanpa Kapten Munakata. Dan pilihan kedua adalah dengan menyeberangi sungai ini. Anda akan berjalan dengan kedua kaki Anda, dengan seluruh kekuatan Anda, bertemu dengan masa lalu Anda, menghadapi segala penyesalan Anda untuk meruntuhkan tembok ego itu. Anda akan membutuhkan usaha yang begitu besar untuk melewatinya, dibandingkan Anda hanya duduk diam di atas perahuku, namun di ujung perjalanan Anda, Anda akan tiba di depan gerbang reinkarnasi, dan… jika Anda beruntung, Anda akan melewatinya bersama-sama dengan Kapten Munakata.”

Alis Mikoto terangkat. “Jika beruntung? Apa maksudmu?”

Tawa kecil kemudian terdengar dari Kusuhara. “Anda tentunya tidak akan bertemu dengan Kapten Munakata jika Kapten memilih pilihan pertama untuk mencapai gerbang reinkarnasi, Suoh- _san_.”

“Dan kau tahu pilihan mana yang akan dia diambil?”

“Jika Suoh- _san_ mengenal isi hati Kapten Munakata, Anda akan tahu pilihan apa yang akan Kapten ambil. Meski perlu kuingatkan satu hal, Suoh- _san_. Perjalanan menyisiri tepi sungai bukanlah perjalanan yang mudah. Dan Anda yang sekarang ini telah terlepas dari kuasa Anda sebagai Raja Merah. Anda tidak akan memiliki kekuatan para raja untuk melindungi diri Anda. Yang akan menyelamatkan Anda… hanyalah kekuatan yang dimiliki diri Anda sendiri.”

Menyinggung senyum di bibir, Mikoto mengangguk. Bahkan setelah dirinya dinyatakan mati dari dunia pun, rasa sakit tetap membara dalam dadanya. Membakar apa yang tersisa dari jiwanya yang tertinggal dalam kenangan seorang Munakata Reishi. Maka apalah artinya perjalanan melelahkan sedikit lagi, jika itu bisa melepasnya dari belenggu sesalnya.

Jika perjalanan itu bisa membuatnya kembali melangkah, beriringan dengan sosok sedingin langit malam yang tidak urung mengusir segala penatnya, maka….

“Jadi, pilihan mana yang akan Anda ambil, Suoh- _san_?”

“Aku….”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Sepertinya King sudah menentukan pilihannya, Munakata- _san_.”

“Tanpa menunggu keputusanku terlebih dahulu? Orang barbar itu benar-benar….”

Gelak tawa Totsuka Tatara lantas menggema di gendang telinganya. “Karena King tahu pilihan mana yang akan kau pilih.”

“Ho? Dan jalan yang diambilnya itu, adalah…?”

“Kau pasti tahu jika hatimu benar-benar mengenal hatinya, Munakata- _san_.”

Reishi mendengus. Ya, tentu saja. Hubungannya yang ia jalin bertahun-tahun dengan laki-laki serampangan itu memang mengajarinya begitu banyak hal. Memaksanya untuk mengenal ribuan jalaran emosi yang bahkan tidak bisa terdefinisi. Memintanya berkompromi dengan idealisme dan mimpi-mimpinya. Mengajaknya untuk berbagi beban, bukan hanya sebagai _raja_ , melainkan beban sebagai sesama _anak manusia_. Mengetuk pintu hatinya. Melelehkan ego setinggi gunungan es di benaknya dengan hasrat merah marun menggelora itu.

Meski di akhir hayat laki-laki itu, ada hal yang tetap tidak Reishi mengerti. Hal yang kemudian membawanya pada satu kesimpulan pahit. Bahwa pada akhirnya, ia tetap tidak bisa memahami sosok Suoh Mikoto sepenuhnya. Seutuhnya.

Maka, haruskah ia menyerah? Haruskah ia mendustakan perih menyengat dalam dadanya, lalu melangkah maju tanpa menghiraukannya? Haruskah ia lari, bersembunyi dari ribuan rasa dan kata yang tidak pernah terbebas dari pita suaranya, yang kini berbalik menghimpit benaknya? Dan jika kesempatan kedua itu memang ada, haruskah ia meruntuhkan segala tembok egonya? Hanya untuk seluruh inderanya mampu menemukan sosok itu kembali? Hanya untuk satu frasa, _hidup-bahagia-selamanya_ , yang belum tentu terjamin di kehidupan reinkarnasinya nanti?

Menghela napas. Reishi membetulkan letak kacamatanya sembari menatap Totsuka. 

“Kalau begitu, tunjukkan aku jalannya, Totsuka- _kun_. Dan kau tahu jalan _yang mana_ yang tengah kumaksud.”

  


_Selamat datang di antara dua dunia_  
_Di hilir sungai hidup dan mati adalah nyata_  
_Silakan naik ke perahuku_  
_Dan kuantar kau selami palung hasratmu_  
_Wahai jiwa-jiwa berkelit dalam bisu_  


  



	2. Chain of Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**MikoRei Week 2016** day 1: **First Time** , with extra prompt from one of 7 sins: **Sloth**. Enjoy!_

#####  _

“Dan selama ini aku memilih untuk diam. Berpikir bahwa ia pasti akan mengerti dan mengenalku dengan sendirinya.”

_

  


  


  


Menyeberangi sungai nyatanya tidak semudah apa yang Suoh Mikoto bayangkan sebelumnya. Dan arus sungai tidak pula setenang apa yang terpantul ke dalam indera penglihatannya. Karena ketika Mikoto menaiki sampan kayu tersebut, sebelum Kusuhara sempat mengayuh dayung, arus yang terasa kuat itu nyaris menyeret perahunya untuk berlayar mengarungi arah aliran sungai. Dan tidak hanya itu. Berkali-kali sang pengayuh sampannya tampak kesulitan untuk mengarahkan perahu ke tepian di seberang sana. Berkali-kali pula ia merasakan getaran sampannya menabraki benda-benda keras maupun dihajar riak air keruh menghitam di bawah sana.

“Butuh bantuan, Kusuhara?”

Kusuhara Takeru, berdiri di belakangnya sembari mengayuh dayung, tertawa kecil di sela-sela suara menyerupai tarikan napas putus-putus. “Tidak perlu, Suoh- _san_. Dayungnya hanya ada satu.”

“Aku bisa mengayuh menggunakan tanganku.”

Kekeh tawa lainnya terdengar dari balik punggungnya. “Aku tahu Anda saat ini hanya bisa melihat diri Anda sendiri dan aku, tentunya. Namun jika kemampuan indera penglihatan Anda utuh, maka kuyakin Anda tidak akan mau untuk sekedar mencelupkan jari di permukaan sungai sekalipun.”

“Hmm….” Mikoto menggumam. Matanya mencari-cari hingga ke bawah lapisan permukaan air. Berusaha menemukan apa yang seharusnya bisa terlihat di sana. “Banyak hiu atau ular berbisa di sungai ini?”

“Sayangnya bukan, Suoh- _san_.”

“Jadi…?”

“Jika kukatakan, yang menabraki kita dari tadi bukan hanya sekedar riak arus sungai, melainkan tulang-belulang yang terapung di permukaan, serta yang kerap menggoyangkan perahu kita adalah arwah-arwah yang tengah berlomba untuk menaiki perahu ini, Anda akan mempercayainya?”

Kalimat jawaban itu berhasil membuat tengkuknya merinding ngeri.

“… arwah, katamu?”

“Ya. Tidak semua orang yang mati di dunia lantas datang ke tempat ini untuk menunggu jemputannya datang, seperti yang dilakukan Suoh- _san_ sebelumnya. Orang-orang yang selama hidupnya melakukan tindak kriminal, membunuh, merampas hak milik orang-orang di sekitarnya… arwah merekalah yang sekarang terapung tanpa arah di dalam sungai. Arus tidak akan membawa mereka menuju hilir, dan tidak pula mereka bisa menyeberangi sungai ini. Sekalipun mereka mampu memanjat ke tepian, tidak ada perahu yang akan datang menjemput mereka.”

“Dan mereka pun mengincar perahu lainnya?”

“Mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar perahu yang pergi ke hilir, menuju gerbang reinkarnasi. Mereka mendatangi kita karena kita bergerak lebih lambat, melawan aliran air, ditambah lagi… kita sekarang sedang menuju tempat di mana arwah yang telah mati diberikan semacam kesempatan terakhir untuk menyelesaikan hal-hal krusial yang menghambat proses reinkarnasinya. Ya, seperti Anda saat ini. Dan tentunya, semua orang menginginkan kesempatan terakhir itu, bukan?”

Mikoto terdiam. Kesempatan terakhir, katanya? Jika saja dirinya datang tidak bersama dengan pria itu, jika kematiannya adalah jalan yang harus ditapakinya seorang diri, dan jika serpihan jiwanya tidak terbelenggu lantas menjadi harap bagi seorang Munakata Reishi yang saat itu masih hidup dan bernapas di dunia manusia, maka Mikoto yakin bahwa ia tidak akan memerlukan kesempatan terakhir tersebut.

Atau… sungguhkah demikian? Lalu mengapa ada rasa yang menggelitik dalam dadanya?

“Kita sudah sampai, Suoh- _san_.”

Suara Kusuhara membangunkannya dari lamunan. Sampannya kemudian menepi, diiringi satu hentakan yang cukup keras, nyaris membuatnya oleng. Sang pendayungnya itu turun terlebih dahulu, lalu menatapnya dan melemparkan satu senyum ganjil ke arahnya.

“Silakan turun, Suoh- _san_. Dan berhati-hatilah. Karena ketika kaki Anda menapak turun dari perahuku, saat itu pula perjalanan Anda akan dimulai.”

Mendengus tawa sembari membiarkan seringai kecil itu tetap bertengger di bibir, Mikoto mengangkat tubuhnya. Merasakan derit kayu di bawah kakinya, kemudian melompat turun dari sampannya. Dan apa yang disampaikan Kusuhara Takeru ternyata memang benar adanya. Karena pemandangan di sekelilingnya yang berubah. Kabut putih lantas menjadi dinding tinggi menjulang. Mengurungnya. Bahkan ia tidak lagi bisa melihat maupun merasakan keberadaan Kusuhara.

Meski seluruh inderanya menangkap sesuatu. Desir angin. Gemerisik dedaunan. Wangi tanah. Luapan hangat nostalgia dalam dadanya.

Ia tahu. Ujiannya telah dimulai.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_“Maaf? Ada perlu apa denganku?”_

_Suoh Mikoto kecil, dengan es krim stroberi terkulum di mulut, menatap lurus pada seorang bocah laki-laki, mungkin sebaya dengannya, mengenakan celana pendek hitam dan kemeja biru muda yang setengah bagiannya telah tertutup lumpur, ditambah kacamata membingkai sepasang iris ungu cerah. Sementara anak laki-laki yang menegurnya itu balas menatap padanya. Penuh rasa ingin tahu. Penuh desakan atas tanya yang dilontarkan._

_“Tidak ada perlu apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikanmu memanjat pohon dan terjatuh lalu terguling demi menangkap kumbang. Menyenangkan untuk dilihat.”_

_Semburat merah muncul di pipi anak laki-laki itu. “Ti—tidak sopan!”_

_Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Di mana salahku? Aku hanya memperhatikanmu. Aku tidak berusaha menarik celanamu sampai melorot atau semacamnya.”_

_Detik berikutnya, satu cap berbentuk telapak tangan merah mampir dan menghajar telak pipinya._

_“Manusia barbar!”_

_Mikoto tertawa. Tergelak. Sementara anak laki-laki itu, disertai raut wajah memerah, bibir mengerucut, dan kening bertaut, membereskan satu kotak berisikan beberapa ekor kumbang dan sebuah jaring penangkap serangga, untuk kemudian melangkah pergi, setengah berlari meninggalkan taman kota itu._

  


————

  


“Apakah Anda yakin hanya akan seperti ini akhirnya?”

Mikoto tersadar. Gambaran masa lalunya di sebuah taman di musim panas. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Reishi, bahkan jauh sebelum takdir para raja merantai tangan dan kakinya. Ah, betapa ia nyaris melupakannya. Semburat manis dan polah polos dari seorang Munakata Reishi yang berhasil membuat jantungnya berlari saat itu. Sementara pertemuan mereka yang berakhir tanpa perkenalan, tanpa kata, dan Mikoto tidak pernah lagi menemukan sosok anak laki-laki menggemaskan itu di mana pun. Tidak pernah pula mereka bertukar nama.

Atau bahkan… mungkin hanya dirinya yang mengingat pertemuan itu, dan tidak bagi Reishi.

“Apakah akan ada yang berubah jika aku melakukan sesuatu?”

Gaung suara Kusuhara kembali terdengar di telinganya. “Aku tidak jauh-jauh mengantarkan Anda ke tempat ini hanya untuk membiarkan Anda menonton masa lalu Anda tanpa Anda melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya.”

  


————

  


_“Tunggu!”_

_Mikoto kecil mengulurkan tangannya, menangkap lengan anak laki-laki itu. Dan bocah itu berbalik, menatap ke arahnya. Lengan yang berusaha beringsut untuk lepas dari genggamnya. Namun Mikoto tidak menyerah. Entah mengapa. Mikoto kecil tidak ingin melepaskan._

_“Maaf.”_

_Hanya kata-kata itu yang berhasil terucap dari mulutnya. Pandangannya beralih. Degup jantungnya yang menderu, mengetuk hingga gendang telinganya. Mikoto kecil tidak mengerti. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada hal yang tidak ia mengerti dari dirinya sendiri._

_“… sampai kapan kau akan mencengkeram tanganku?”_

_Tergagap, Mikoto melepaskan genggamannya. Kedua tatapan mereka yang kembali bertemu. Anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu masih terdiam. Seolah menunggunya. Seolah menantikan kata-kata yang akan terucap dari mulutnya._

_Tanpa disangka, ia tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangan._

_“Aku Mikoto. Kalau kau sedang mengumpulkan serangga-serangga di taman ini, aku tahu tempat yang bagus dan cara yang mudah untuk melakukannya.”_

_Beberapa detik tangannya menggantung di atas udara, hingga anak laki-laki itu mengangkat tangan, membetulkan letak kacamata, lalu balas menjabat tangannya. Hangat._

_“Namaku Reishi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, dan mohon bantuannya. Maaf karena sudah menamparmu, dan jika kau ingin membantuku, lebih baik kau habiskan dulu es krim yang nyaris meleleh di tanganmu itu.”_

  


————

  


“Dengan begini, sudah selesai?”

Sosok Kusuhara Takeru berdiri di sampingnya. Ada tawa yang meluncur dari pemuda itu.

“Oh, jangan khawatir, Suoh- _san_. Perjalanan Anda masih panjang.”

  


————

  


_Panas menyengat di atas kepalanya. Linting tembakau yang terisap cepat memenuhi paru-parunya. Sementara sang Raja Biru di sampingnya—tanpa seragam yang tampak menggerahkan tergantikan balutan pakaian kasual ditemani jaket tipis tersampir di bahu—sepertinya telah selesai memberinya kuliah umum mengenai peraturan yang harus dipatuhinya mengenai larangan merokok di sembarang tempat, serta tawaran bekerja sama antara klannya dengan klan yang dikepalai oleh pria muda itu._

_Mendengus seraya menancapkan rokoknya di atas aspal, Mikoto melemparkan kata-katanya. “Sudah selesai dengan semua ceramah membosankanmu itu?”_

_Munakata Reishi melirik ke arahnya. Ada tatapan angkuh yang tidak kalah arogan dengan sorot miliknya._

_“Aku tidak heran jika di masa mendatang aku harus mengulang kata-kataku setiap kali aku bertemu denganmu, Suoh Mikoto. Lalu, jika kukatakan aku telah selesai mengajarimu etika dan peraturan masyarakat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?”_

_“Tidak ada,” jawab Mikoto, mengedikkan bahu. “Kalau kau masih akan menceramahiku, aku akan pergi dari sini. Dan jika tidak, aku akan merokok satu batang lagi.”_

_“… kau memang manusia keras kepala. Aku ingin tahu otak bebalmu itu terbuat dari apa.”_

_Mikoto hanya terkekeh sembari menyelipkan sebatang tembakau lain di bibirnya, lalu menjentikkan jari, mengisap pangkalnya, dan membiarkan asap putih tipis membumbung di udara. Gesturnya yang semula membuatnya berpikir bahwa lelaki muda di sampingnya itu akan kembali mengomelinya, atau malah habis kesabaran dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di sana, nyatanya meleset dari perkiraannya._

_Karena Munakata Reishi lantas duduk di sisinya. Sebelah tangan laki-laki itu kemudian mengeluarkan satu kotak rokok untuk mengeluarkan satu batang linting tembakau dari dalamnya. Dan ketika Reishi merogoh saku celananya, tampak mencari-cari pemantik, Mikoto refleks menjulurkan tangannya, menjentik jari tepat di depan ujung tembakau yang telah terjepit di mulut Reishi._

_“Penyalahgunaan kekuatan.”_

_“Setidaknya kau bisa berhemat dan tidak perlu lagi membeli pemantik.”_

_Lalu diam. Sunyi yang menggantung. Hanya ditemani gaung suara tonggeret dari kejauhan. Meski Mikoto sama sekali tidak merasa risih akan sepi yang menemani. Seolah keberadaan seorang Munakata Reishi di sampingnya adalah hal yang lumrah. Seakan tanpa hadirnya kata-kata sekalipun, pria itu akan mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepalanya._

_… atau, benarkah demikian?_

_“… aku tidak menyangka Raja Biru ternyata seorang perokok.”_

_Kata-kata yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Bahkan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya. Tidak seharusnya. Mengapa…?_

_Satu hela napas terdengar dari laki-laki itu. “Aku hanya merokok pada beberapa kesempatan tertentu. Jika memang tidak ada hal lain yang perlu kulakukan saat itu, atau… jika aku bersama manusia barbar sepertimu, ya, kecenderunganku untuk menarik sebatang rokok pasti akan muncul begitu saja. Kurasa seperti itu.”_

_Ada pandang yang mengarah padanya. Satu senyum tipis yang ditujukan padanya. Mikoto nyaris berpikir matanya tengah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Namun rupanya tidak. Raut wajah melunak dari pria muda itu benar-benar hadir di sana. Mengetuk sesuatu dalam dadanya. Seakan pria itu tengah menanggalkan seluruh atribut sang Raja Biru, dan yang kini duduk bersebelahan dengannya hanyalah seorang laki-laki bernama Munakata Reishi._

_“Suoh Mikoto, kau… adalah anak kecil yang kutemui di taman kota belasan tahun lalu itu, bukan? Yang membantuku menangkap kumbang, jangkrik, belalang, dan tonggeret?”_

_Panas membuncah dari dalam benaknya, menguar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Mikoto ingin tertawa. Ia ingin larut dalam rasa nostalgia itu._

_“Dan kau adalah anak laki-laki yang pertama kali berani menamparku di pipi, Munakata.”_

_“Karena perilakumu yang di luar ambang batas kewajaran sebagai anak kecil, Suoh. Oh, dan sepertinya sikap barbar dan serampanganmu itu masih belum terobati hingga kau dewasa seperti ini, eh? Lalu takdir membawa kita sebagai para pemilik Pedang Damocles? Rasanya aku tidak ingin tahu, akan jadi seperti apa kehidupanku selanjutnya.”_

_Namun di balik nada pedas dan kalimat sarkas itu, Mikoto menemukannya. Binar cerah dari sepasang ungu yang pernah ditemuinya belasan tahun lalu ketika seorang bocah laki-laki balas membalas uluran tangannya. Ungu yang tak lagi terpancang padanya. Perhatian sepasang ungu bersorot teduh itu kini dicuri oleh langit biru luas dan arak-arak awan menaungi keduanya._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikoto tidak menyesali tangan takdir yang membelenggunya pada pedang sewarna merah darah yang menggantung maya di atas kepalanya._

  


————

  


“Anda sudah fasih melakukannya, Suoh- _san_.”

Kening Mikoto bertaut. “Maksudmu?”

“Anda mengucapkannya. Anda mengatakan kata-kata yang tidak sempat Anda ucapkan saat itu.”

Ia lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyisir surai-surai semerah bara apinya hingga ke tengkuk. Pertanda canggung.

“Hanya dengan berkomentar tentang dirinya yang ternyata seorang perokok?”

“Tapi Anda kini mengerti letak perbedaannya, bukan? Apa yang terjadi di dunia ketika Anda masih hidup, ketika Anda memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Kapten berakhir mematikan rokoknya yang baru setengah dihisap untuk kemudian meninggalkan Anda tanpa kata-kata. Jika Anda bandingkan dengan apa yang Anda lakukan baru saja, meskipun tindakan itu begitu kecil dan tidak bermakna, maka Anda mengerti bahwa kata-kata yang begitu sederhana sekalipun mampu mengubah segalanya, bukan?”

Terdiam. Penjelasan Kusuhara yang seolah menampar ego dalam dirinya… tidak.

Dinding ego yang terasa meretak dan mulai meruntuh di sekelilingnya.

Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Meski ia tahu ada senyum yang tersungging di bibir. “Aku mengerti kenapa kau menjadi anak buahnya. Kau pandai menceramahi, sama sepertinya.”

Kusuhara tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Hanya tawa geli yang membalas ucapannya.

  


————

  


_Uji coba Mikoto dalam menawarkan satu teguk single scotch pada sang Raja Biru berakhir melabuhkannya pada petaka lainnya. Atau sebut saja, Munakata Reishi yang lantas tidak berhenti meneguk berbotol-botol sake hanya demi membasmi rasa kebas di mulut akibat whisky yang dipesannya itu, dan berlanjut memaksanya untuk membawa pria itu pulang…._

_“Jangan ke markasku—hik… pria barbar…. Kau tidak tahu… apa yang kupertaruhkan jika—hik… jika aku pulang ke sana, eh?”_

_Mikoto menghela napas seraya menuruti perintah laki-laki itu dan mengalungkan lengan Reishi di lehernya. Ia lalu menyeret langkahnya, membawa pinggang ramping itu dalam rangkulannya. Wangi aroma laut bercampur manis sake bersemilir di indera penciumannya. Memabukkan. Lebih mematikan dari minuman keras terkuat yang pernah ditenggaknya._

_Melangkah keluar dari bar, Mikoto mengangkat tangannya, melambai ke arah taksi terdekat. Ia lantas membopong tubuh lunglai itu dan merebahkannya pada sandaran jok belakang. Namun ketika suara dengkuran kecil terdengar dari pria itu, Mikoto mendengus._

_“Jangan tidur, Munakata. Aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu.”_

_“Dompet… di saku celana….”_

_Mikoto mendecak, namun lagi-lagi menuruti kata-kata itu. Dengan gerakan canggung ia mencari dan menarik keluar dompet milik Reishi, membukanya dan mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenal yang mencantumkan alamat laki-laki itu kemudian menyerahkannya pada supir taksi. Tidak lama kemudian Mikoto menemukan dirinya telah melaju, membelah hening larut malam. Jajaran lampu-lampu bergerak cepat, terlewati laju kendaraan yang ditumpanginya. Sementara upaya yang dilakukan benaknya agar logikanya tidak meninggalkannya di tempat._

_Tidak ketika Reishi menjatuhkan kepala dan bersandar di lengannya. Tertidur pulas dengan suara dengkur yang begitu manis, menginvasi indera pendengarannya._

_“Kita sudah sampai, Tuan.”_

_Setelah membayar supir taksi dan memapah Reishi turun dari mobil, keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam satu bangunan apartemen mewah. Tidak heran, pikir Mikoto. Pejabat pemerintahan dengan posisi tertinggi semacam Reishi pasti memiliki uang untuk menyewa apartemen berkelas, di luar kamar asrama markas Scepter 4. Melirik sekilas pada kartu tanda pengenal di tangannya, Mikoto membawa Reishi menuju lift, menekan tombol lantai tujuan, lalu melangkah keluar melewati koridor hingga ia tiba di kamar paling ujung di lantai apartemen tersebut._

_Tanpa disadarinya, pria dalam rangkulannya itu terbangun, tampak merogoh saku celana, lalu mengeluarkan dompet dan kartu lainnya untuk membukakan pintu apartemen. Mikoto melepaskannya, meski langkah oleng laki-laki itu tetap memaksanya untuk berjalan mengekori Reishi. Hingga sang tuan rumah menjatuhkan tubuh di atas sofa beludru empuk, diiringi satu tatap ke arahnya._

_Pandang yang berhasil membangkitkan api dalam jiwanya. Gelora hasrat yang membakar sukmanya._

_Mikoto menelan ludah. Berusaha menahan segala desir menggila yang nyaris melalap laju kerja pikirannya. “Kalau kau baik-baik saja, aku pulang sekarang.”_

_“… setelah memberiku satu teguk minumanmu sampai aku harus minum berbotol-botol sake untuk menghilangkan rasamu di mulutku, kau akan pulang begitu saja, Suoh Mikoto?”_

_Habislah sudah. Ia tidak bisa berkutik. Sementara gejolak napsu yang tumpah-ruah, mengunci gerak tubuhnya, mengontrol tangan dan kakinya, mematikan logikanya. Langkahnya perlahan mendekati sofa, merayap layaknya binatang buas mengincar mangsanya. Keringat meluncur turun dari tengkuknya. Jalaran rasa yang melilit dalam perutnya._

_Ia menyeringai. Tubuhnya yang jatuh di samping pria itu. Sebelah telapak tangannya yang kemudian menangkap sisi wajah itu. “Kau tidak tahu monster macam apa yang sedang kau hadapi, Munakata.”_

_Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum. Sama-sama menyeringai. Sama-sama penuh arogansi. Bibirnya yang kemudian dicuri dengan satu hentakan kasar. Dingin. Apakah Raja Biru memiliki suhu tubuh yang begitu rendah? Ataukah memang dirinya saja, sebagai Raja Merah, yang selalu menguar panas api tanpa henti?_

_Meski Mikoto tidak lagi mempunyai waktu untuk berpikir. Pertarungan akan dominasi lantas memenuhi isi kepalanya. Tubuh Reishi yang kemudian dijatuhkannya. Lidah yang saling bertaut. Jemari lembut di sela helai-helai merahnya. Lembar demi lembar pakaian yang ditanggalkan. Getar napas berangsur menjadi desah tertahan. Cumbunya yang mendarat, sengaja meninggalkan tapak semerah bara apinya di atas kulit putih itu. Kedua tangannya yang lincah menjamah di sana-sini. Desah yang lambat-laun berubah menjadi lenguh, terdengar bagai alunan musik yang memacu adrenalinnya. Peluh di kedua tubuh yang mulai membasahi._

_Lalu namanya yang dibisik rendah oleh suara itu. Di tengah erang. Di antara hasrat yang menagih untuk dipuaskannya._

_“Suoh…. Ahh—”_

_Ia menghentak. Geraknya yang meliar. Membawa tubuh yang tengah menyatu dengannya itu berayun mengikuti iramanya. Membuatnya lupa akan rasa sengat dari kuku-kuku yang menancap di punggungnya. Dan ketika ia tiba di puncak kenikmatannya, sepasang emas miliknya kembali beradu dengan tatapan itu. Penuh emosi. Penuh gairah._

_“Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya… kau akan membawaku ke dalam hubungan seperti ini, Suoh….”_

_Desah bergetar, meluncur dari pita suaranya. Ia tahu, ada kata yang harus diucapnya. Ada kalimat yang harus dirangkainya. Ia tahu, diam hanya akan menuntun dirinya dan pria itu untuk berjalan dalam kegelapan._

_Melepaskan tubuh di bawahnya, disertai hela napas kecil, Mikoto menjawab, “Kau keberatan?”_

_“… aku hanya tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah tipe orang yang… kau tahu, memiliki selera terhadap hubungan sesama jenis.”_

_Kekeh tawa di antara suaranya yang memberat. “Dan kau sendiri, lebih berselera jika kau menegang ketika mengelus tubuh perempuan?”_

_Pria di bawahnya itu mendengus. Meski ditemani satu semburat merah jambu manis di pipi. “Kau tahu aku tidak akan segan untuk menghentikan segala tindakan yang tidak berkenan bagiku.”_

_“Hee…. Aku tersanjung kalau begitu, Munakata.”_

_“Jangan berbesar kepala, Suoh. Kalau sudah begini, harus ada beberapa_ peraturan tambahan _yang harus kuterapkan demi kebaikan bersama.”_

 

_“Demi menjaga citra baikmu sebagai Raja Biru dan pegawai pemerintah, begitu maksudmu?”_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya satu tinju di perutnya yang kemudian mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari pria itu. Disertai warna merah yang semakin merona di wajah Munakata Reishi, yang tidak mungkin luput dari penglihatannya._

  


————

  


Mikoto menarik napas. Kehangatan yang dikenalnya, _dirindunya_ , merayap membasuh seluruh raganya. Ada panas di ujung matanya. Ada sesak menyeruak di dadanya.

Ah, rupanya seperti itu….

“Jika Anda tidak menanyakan pendapat Kapten mengenai, ehm… hubungan seperti apa yang Kapten inginkan, maka Anda—”

“—maka aku tidak akan pernah mengerti alasan di balik segala peraturan tidak tertulis yang selalu ia peringatkan padaku.”

Sosok Kusuhara di sisinya itu mengangguk. “Kapten adalah figur penting dalam masyarakat. Ada citra yang harus dijaga. Ada tanggung jawab yang harus dipikul. Namun di balik semua itu, Kapten tetaplah manusia biasa, tidak ubahnya seorang laki-laki yang membutuhkan tempat bersandar. Sekuat dan setangguh apapun Kapten sebagai Raja Biru, Kapten tidak bisa membuang sisi manusianya sebagai seorang Munakata Reishi. Dan pada Anda lah, kepercayaan untuk bersandar itu diberikan olehnya. Bahkan di setiap kali-pertama kenangan yang kalian tukar, Kapten tidak ragu untuk memilih Anda yang mungkin saat itu belum terlalu dikenalnya.”

“Dan selama ini aku memilih untuk diam. Berpikir bahwa ia pasti akan mengerti dan mengenalku dengan sendirinya.”

“Sementara yang menjadi alasan Anda untuk tidak pernah berkata apapun, adalah…?”

Mikoto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Sudah jelas, _’kan_? Hal itu merepotkan. Aku malas berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu.”

“Tapi sekarang Anda mengerti akibat dari kemalasan Anda itu, bukan? Suoh- _san_ , tidak semua permasalahan dapat diselesaikan dengan tindakan atau diam semata. Banyak hal yang tetap harus Anda jelaskan menggunakan kata-kata Anda sendiri.”

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya dengus geli tertahan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian memandang ke sekeliling. Menatap pada kepungan dinding kabut mengitarinya. Cukup lama Mikoto mengawasi dan mengamati, menanti perubahan nuansa dan gambaran seperti yang ia lalui sebelumnya untuk membawanya menuju masa lalu. Meski pada kenyataannya, tidak ada yang terjadi.

“Lalu…? Setelah ini apa—”

“—Suoh…?”

Mikoto terbelalak. Tubuhnya sontak berbalik. Kedua matanya menyipit. Mencari. Kedua tangannya yang kemudian mengepal.

“Munakata!”

Dan dua buah siluet menjelma dari dalam kabut. Begitu buram dan kabur. Namun Mikoto yakin, dari sanalah asal suara tersebut. Kedua kakinya yang kemudian berlari. Lengannya yang lantas terjulur.

“Munakata! Munakata, tunggu—”

Siluet itu bergerak. Menjauh. Sementara tubuhnya yang dihempas angin kencang. Ia terpelanting dan terjatuh. Kembali ke tempatnya semula berdiri. Geram. Tatapannya nyalang mengarah pada Kusuhara.

“Apa maksudnya ini—”

Meski kata-katanya terputus. Kepala dayung milik sang pengayuh perahunya yang melesat dan mendarat tepat di depan kedua matanya dalam satu gerak cepat, seakan nyaris memutuskan kepalanya, menghalanginya untuk bangkit. Sedangkan senyum dari Kusuhara Takeru terpancang padanya. Dingin. Misterius. Meremang bulu kuduknya.

“Perjalanan Anda belum berakhir, Suoh- _san_. Dan sampai Anda menyelesaikan semuanya, Anda maupun Kapten tidak akan pernah saling menemukan satu sama lain.”


	3. Bouquet from a Missing Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**MikoRei Week 2016** day 2: **Missing** , with extra prompt from one of 7 sins: **Pride**. Also, a kind reminder of bitter-sweetness from **Blue Sun** fiction #laugh. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy it!_

#####  _

“Perasaan untuk menghadapi kematian seseorang, begitu maksudmu, Totsuka- _kun_?”

_

  


  


  


Di atas perahu, Munakata Reishi melipat kedua tangannya, memasukkannya pada lengan _kimono_ yang melambai tertiup udara di sekelilingnya, yang seolah mengiringinya melakukan perjalanan membelah aliran sungai menuju, apa yang menurut pengayuh sampannya katakan, _kesempatan terakhir_. Walau logikanya tetap enggan menerimanya. Bukankah seharusnya arwah yang sudah mati memiliki hak untuk mencapai pintu reinkarnasi dalam ketenangan sesaat, sebelum dilahirkan kembali di dunia? Lalu di mana ketenangan itu berada? Mengapa hak itu tidak datang padanya, alih-alih ia harus menjalani satu—atau mungkin beberapa rintangan—lainnya sebelum ia mencapai kedamaian abadinya?

Seakan mengetahui isi pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepala, suara ceria Totsuka terdengar di balik punggungnya. “Kau benar-benar ingin menyeberang? Atau kau akan memasrahkan dirimu pada aliran sungai ini?”

Reishi mendengus. Pahit terasa di pangkal lidahnya. “Jika Suoh tidak sembarangan memutuskan untuk menyeberangi sungai ini, maka sekarang aku mungkin sudah bisa menikmati proses reinkarnasiku.”

“Hmm hmm~ kau tampak yakin sekali dengan pilihan yang diambil King, Munakata- _san_?”

Yakin sekali? Bagaimana tidak? Bagi dirinya, Suoh Mikoto ibarat papan tulis berjalan yang kerap menuliskan apa yang diinginkan secara lugas. Tanpa diimbuhi makna ganda. Tanpa dihias kata-kata manis maupun tindakan-tindakan sporadis. Motif dan modus yang tidak pernah salah untuk Reishi baca dan artikan. Dan apabila lelaki seperti Suoh Mikoto diberikan kesempatan kedua? Mengingat yang dipertaruhkan di atas papan takdir adalah dirinya, Reishi berani menjamin bahwa laki-laki barbar itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Apa yang menjadi _dasarnya_ untuk tetap mengejar _kesempatan terakhir_ itu, hingga sampan yang dinaikinya harus berkali-kali terbentur guncangan keras dan nyaris oleng, hampir menggulingkannya dari atas perahu?

Apa bukan karena punggung itu? Apakah bukan karena ia ingin meraih pemilik punggung kekar yang kerap selalu berjalan di depannya itu? Apakah bukan karena ia lelah untuk terus-menerus menjadi yang tertinggal, kemudian ditunggu kedatangannya, untuk kemudian ditinggalkan sekali lagi, dan mungkin untuk berkali-kali lagi?

Tidak. Rasanya bukan seperti itu. Ada yang hilang dari argumennya. Ada yang lenyap dari jalan pikir logikanya.

Mendengus, Reishi menatap ke depan. Mengamati kabut yang perlahan menipis, memperlihatkan tepian sungai dengan dedaunan bergoyang mencuat dari atas tanah. Tujuannya yang kian mendekat. Sampannya lantas merapat—dengan sedikit hantaman keras ketika sisi perahu menggasak tanah diiringi dengan Totsuka yang melompat turun terlebih dahulu. Ia kemudian memperhatikan pemuda itu, wajah tertutup helai-helai cokelat madu sementara sebelah tangan Totsuka tampak bersusah-payah untuk menyeret perahunya ke atas daratan, hanya demi memberinya ruang untuk menapakkan kakinya.

“Kau memerlukan bantuanku, Totsuka- _kun_?”

Totsuka mengangkat wajahnya, sembari tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng. “Tidak perlu, Munakata- _san_. Kau adalah tamuku, dan sudah jadi tugasku untuk melakukannya. Sekarang, kau sudah bisa turun. Meski perhatikan langkahmu, dan kuharap kau bersiap-siap karena ketika kau melangkahkan kaki di tempat ini, ujianmu akan segera dimulai.”

Mengangguk singkat, Reishi mengangkat tubuhnya. Kakinya melangkah, memanjat palang kayu untuk kemudian melompat turun dari sampannya—

—hanya untuk menemukan dirinya yang mendarat di atas hamparan bunga-bunga. Bukan rerumputan seperti apa yang dilihatnya dari atas permukaan sungai. Bukan pula bunga yang tumbuh alami dari dalam tanah, menyembul ditemani ranting dan dedaunan. Melainkan bunga-bunga terpetik yang seolah ditaburkan begitu saja di bawah kakinya. Hanya terdapat tiga jenis bunga di sana; kamelia merah, _sweet pea_ merah jambu, dan _primrose_ kuning muda.

Napasnya tercekat. Reishi amat mengenali bunga-bunga itu, begitu pula—ironisnya—dengan arti dari ketiganya.

_Kau adalah bara dalam sukmaku._

_Kau adalah perpisahan yang tak mampu terelakkan._

_Kepergianmu adalah kata mati untuk hidupku._

Lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya terkunci rapat. Sementara pemandangan di sekelilingnya berubah. Begitu cepat. Kabut yang memudar. Hingga yang kemudian Reishi tangkap dari seluruh inderanya adalah sebuah keramaian kota, suara percakapan dan derap langkah, sengat matahari dan angin sepoi, ditemani wangi semerbak dari sebuah buket bunga di tangannya.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_“Bunga?”_

_“Ya. Kata Izumo, bunga adalah bahasa universal untuk mengungkapkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa terucap. Reishi, memiliki sesuatu untuk disampaikan pada Mikoto,_ 'kan _?”_

_“Meskipun aku mempersembahkan bunga di makamnya, aku tidak yakin manusia serampangan seperti Suoh akan mengerti artinya.”_

_“Yang terpenting adalah hati Reishi. Apakah hati Reishi mau berbicara dengan Mikoto melalui bunga-bunga itu, atau tidak?”_

_Berbekal sebuah saran dari Kushina Anna—yang bagi Reishi lebih terdengar sebagai permintaan, atau sebut saja_ rajukan manis _—ia berdiri di depan etalase toko bunga. Matanya memperhatikan satu per satu dari warna-warni cantik yang terpajang di sana, siap dihias menjadi satu buket yang tidak kalah menawannya. Mempesona. Menerbitkan keteduhan yang membasuh benaknya. Dilengkapi keterampilan yang diwarisinya dari kepala keluarga Munakata sebagai penata lanskap taman terulung pada masanya, tentunya ia pun memiliki pengetahuan yang fasih mengenai bahasa tanaman. Termasuk bunga._

_Seorang wanita paruh baya, bertubuh gempal dengan sorot mata yang begitu ramah ditemani celemek putih bermotifkan bunga sakura, muncul dan berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. “Selamat datang, Tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Anda ingin membuat buket bunga?”_

_Reishi mengangguk sembari membalas senyum itu. “Saya ingin membuat buket dengan tiga jenis bunga.”_

_“Bunga apa saja yang akan Anda taruh di dalamnya?”_

_Tanpa berpikir dua kali, mulutnya sontak menjawab, “Kamelia merah,_ primrose _, dan_ sweet pea _.”_

_Ada raut terkejut yang kentara ditunjukkan oleh sang pemilik toko bunga, meski wanita itu lantas membungkuk dan tidak berlama-lama untuk menyelesaikan pesanan buketnya. Dan ketika ia mengeluarkan dompet lalu menarik beberapa lembar uang untuk ditukar dengan buketnya, ada sirat sendu yang ikut terpancar di wajah itu._

_“Tuan, apakah Anda… mengetahui arti dari ketiga bunga yang Anda pesan?”_

_Sejenak Reishi terdiam, untuk kemudian melengkungkan senyum yang sama. “Saya tidak akan memesannya jika saya tidak mengetahui artinya.”_

_“O—oh…. Maaf, sepertinya saya lancang berkata begitu. Saya turut berduka dengan kehilangan Anda, Tuan. Orang yang akan Anda berikan bunga ini, pastilah merupakan orang yang terkasih dalam hidup Anda.”_

_Lengkung senyumnya melebar. Meski rasanya begitu pahit. Sesak. Namun dengan lihai ia menyembunyikannya dengan satu bungkuk tubuh. “Terima kasih atas simpati Anda. Saya permisi.”_

_Di bawah terik matahari, kakinya menderap cepat. Menanggalkan seragamnya sebagai ketua dari salah satu instansi pemerintahan, dirinya yang tengah mendekap erat buket bunga di tangan itu hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Tanpa status. Tanpa jabatan. Tanpa kekuatan. Tanpa kekuasaan. Meski begitu, sebagai seorang Munakata Reishi sekalipun, ia tetap tidak bisa menarik seorang teman dari ambang jurang kematian._

_Teman yang terkasih._

_Dan ketika Reishi tiba di sebuah area pemakaman di pinggir kota Shizume, setelah melewati undakan anak tangga serta beberapa komplek makam keluarga, tatapannya menemukan seorang gadis kecil di sana, tepat di hadapan nisan yang akan dikunjunginya. Kedua kakinya yang nyaris berhenti melangkah, apabila gadis itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya terlebih dahulu, disusul satu senyum yang begitu manis menghiasi wajah itu._

_“Akhirnya Reishi datang. Aku sudah menunggu.”_

_Menghela napas kecil, ia meneruskan langkahnya hingga tiba di samping gadis itu. Seikat dupa kemudian ditawarkan padanya, yang lantas diterimanya untuk ia bakar dan sematkan pada altar batu kecil di depan nisan. Ia berjongkok, buket bunga yang tergeletak di pangkuan, sementara kedua tangannya mengatup di depan wajah. Matanya terpejam. Ada doa yang terselip keluar dari benaknya._

_Ada rasa yang merembes keluar dari dadanya. Membuat sekujur tubuhnya ngilu._

_Ia membuka matanya. Buket bunga yang kemudian ia letakkan di samping dupa yang tersemat. Sepasang ungunya menatap kosong nisan bertuliskan sebuah nama di hadapannya. Hampa yang melanda. Waktu yang terus bergulir, sementara emosi seolah menghalangi otaknya dan mengiba padanya untuk tetap tinggal. Untuk melenakan segala duka dalam momen hening tersebut._

_“Reishi, apa yang Reishi sampaikan pada Mikoto?”_

_Bibirnya tertarik. Samar. “Doa agar ia menjalani kehidupan setelah kematiannya dengan tenang, serta… permintaan maaf?”_

_“Meski Reishi tahu itu bukan salah Reishi, dan membunuh Mikoto adalah permintaan Mikoto sendiri?”_

_Tangannya terkepal. Gemetar. Tidak. Reishi tahu arah pembicaraannya. Ia tahu ke mana gelegak meliar di dadanya akan bermuara. Dan ia tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ia tidak ingin lagi membayangkan warna merah itu menghitam di jarinya. Ia tidak ingin lagi meraba tetes darah itu menggumpal lalu mengering di telapaknya. Reishi tidak ingin lagi merasakan sepasang tangan yang semula hangat itu di bahunya sembari merengkuhnya dalam dekapan terakhir. Tidak pula Reishi ingin mengingat patah-patah kata yang terbisik di telinganya, suara berat yang tidak akan pernah lagi akan didengarnya, suhu tubuh yang mendingin dalam pelukannya, serta senyum damai yang membawa pergi separuh jiwanya._

_Lengkung di bibirnya yang semakin ia paksakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. “Permintaannya itu adalah permohonan paling bodoh yang pernah kudapat dari otak bebal semacam Suoh Mikoto, sementara aku meminta maaf karena aku memenuhi permintaan itu bukan sebagai seorang teman, melainkan sebagai seorang Raja Biru yang bertugas sebagai penjaga keadilan, keteraturan, dan ketenteraman.”_

_“Karena sisi Reishi sebagai teman Mikoto, yang tidak pernah bisa memaafkan perbuatan Reishi sendiri, maupun permintaan Mikoto?”_

_Ia kemudian berdiri sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sebelah tangannya lalu terjulur, mengusap puncak kepala bersurai seputih salju itu. “Terima kasih atas kata-katamu, Anna. Meski hari ini aku datang bukan untuk mendengar semua itu. Maaf, aku harus kembali ke kantorku. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan—”_

_Namun kata-katanya terputus. Genggam erat kecil gadis itu yang menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Terasa bagai mengunci sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu tatapan penuh duka yang dilayangkan sang gadis padanya. Bukan. Bukan duka. Melainkan luka. Menggenang bersama sirat berkaca-kaca dari sepasang manik rubi itu._

_“Reishi… lepaskan egomu? Untuk sebentar saja, lepaskan semua topeng senyum itu? Apakah Reishi tidak tahu… senyum di wajah Reishi, membuat Reishi kehilangan hal-hal penting dalam diri Reishi?”_

_Kehilangan hal-hal penting dalam dirinya? Tentu saja. Ibarat seekor burung yang kehilangan sebelah sayapnya untuk terbang ke langit, hal apa lagi yang kali ini hilang dari hidupnya?_

_“Aku tidak merasa kehilangan apapun, Anna—”_

_“—Reishi pembohong. Sampai kapan Reishi akan bersembunyi di balik senyuman itu? Sampai kapan Reishi akan menghindar dari luka dan rasa sakit itu? Sampai kapan Reishi… akan berpura-pura bahwa kematian Mikoto bukanlah hal penting bagi Reishi, sehingga tidak ada gunanya bagi Reishi untuk memendam rasa rindu akan kehadiran Mikoto?”_

_Sesak membuncah. Panas menjalar di ujung matanya. Meski mulutnya terlanjur mengucap kalimat lain._

_“… pelayan masyarakat sepertiku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Dan sebagai Raja Biru, aku memiliki tugas dan tanggung jawab yang harus kuemban.”_

_Gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya. Satu senyum yang mengarah padanya. Tampak begitu perih._

_“Jadi… tetap tidak bisa? Reishi… tidak bisa meruntuhkan tembok ego itu….”_

_Sudah cukup. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa lagi. Satu usapan lembut sebagai ucap perpisahannya pada gadis itu, yang kini menunduk menyembunyikan raut wajah dari hadapannya. Reishi lantas memutar tumitnya, dan tanpa melempar pandang pada nisan itu, ia melangkah pergi, meninggalkan wangi dupa dan buket bunga di atas altar batu._

  


————

  


“Benarkah ini yang kau inginkan, Munakata- _san_?”

Reishi tersadar. Tubuhnya kaku, seolah aliran waktu tengah berhenti bergulir di sekelilingnya. Sementara pemandangan yang mengepungnya kini berbaur, antara komplek pemakaman dengan deretan batu nisan berjajar, serta kabut tipis melayang mengisi langit berwarna ungu. Lalu suara Totsuka Tatara menggaung di telinganya. Seakan berbisik, namun di saat yang sama terdengar gaungnya berkali-kali lebih keras di gendang telinganya.

“Benarkah kau rela jika semuanya berakhir seperti ini?”

Di tengah kebingungannya, sebuah suara lain terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

  


_“… Reishi…?”_

  


Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa Reishi bisa mendengar suara Kushina Anna, terdengar begitu dekat sementara dirinya sudah berada di dunia kematian? Bukankah yang daritadi dilaluinya hanyalah potongan ingatan masa lalu, di mana ia dipaksa untuk sekali lagi mengalaminya menggunakan anggota tubuhnya sendiri? Masa lalu adalah masa yang sudah terlewat, dan tidak ada hal yang dapat dilakukan untuk mengubahnya.

Bukankah demikian adanya?

“Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Munakata- _san_. Mengubah masa lalu memang tidak bisa mengubah apapun yang terjadi di dunia kehidupan. Namun memperbaiki beberapa hal dari masa lalu… bisa membantumu untuk mempermudah perjalananmu di dunia kematian.”

Memperbaiki? Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa diperbaiki? Kematian Suoh Mikoto adalah sebuah kerusakan permanen yang tidak bisa dicegahnya. Sementara dampak dari tragedi itu pada dirinya sendiri—seharusnya—merupakan topik terpisah yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya sama sekali, bukan?

“Yang harus kau perbaiki bukanlah hari di mana King memilih untuk mati di tanganmu. Melainkan rasa kehilanganmu atas kepergiannya, yang kerap kau lupakan dan tidak pernah kau anggap ada.”

  


————

  


_Angin kencang berhembus, membuyarkan lamunannya. Reishi sendiri tidak mengerti. Tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, bagai tali-tali tak kasatmata tengah mengikat dan membelenggu tubuhnya. Sementara bayangan dalam kepala yang menampilkan sebuah tempat, penuh kabut dinaungi langit berwarna ungu, dengan taburan bunga di kakinya. Tempat apa itu? Dan mengapa tempat itu seolah terekam jelas di ingatannya?_

  


“Reishi….”

  


_Suara langkah kaki itu mendekat. Ujung jaketnya yang ditarik. Tangannya yang kemudian digenggam. Hangat._

  


“Reishi… yang kini berada di dunia para arwah… apa yang membuat Reishi kembali ke tempat ini?”

  


_Ia tidak mengerti apa yang gadis kecil itu bicarakan. Tidak pula ia mengetahui ingatan-ingatan yang mendadak bermunculan di kepalanya. Sungai dan perahu kayu. Padang rumput. Sosok seseorang yang tertutup tuduh dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lalu dirinya yang berlari menyusuri sungai. Seorang diri. Lalu memanggil sebuah nama._

  


“… begitu rupanya.”

  


_Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya lantas didekap. Begitu erat. Embus napas yang terasa di punggungnya. Sepasang tangan kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Panas. Nyeri._

  


“Lepaskan semuanya, Reishi. Sebentar saja. Semenjak hari itu… Reishi tidak pernah berduka untuk Mikoto, _'kan_? Hari ini… Reishi datang ke sini bukan sebagai Raja Biru. Bukan sebagai apapun. Hanya seorang Munakata Reishi. Karena itu… hadapi perasaan itu, Reishi?”

  


_Bagai dinding yang runtuh, segala tembok pertahanannya meluruh. Gemetar menguasai sekujur tubuhnya, terlepas dari tali-tali yang seakan membelenggunya. Ia mengangkat kepala. Ah. Warna langit yang kembali biru dihiasi arak-arakan awan putih. Meski pandangnya yang kemudian memburam. Mengabur._

_Basah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Lantas menetes turun. Satu-satu membasahi pipinya._

_“Reishi….”_

_Ia tidak menjawab panggilan itu. Meski Reishi tahu, Kushina Anna pasti mengerti. Tanpa status. Tanpa jabatan. Tanpa kekuatan. Tanpa kekuasaan. Tanpa harga diri sebagai Raja Biru maupun pegawai eksekutif pemerintahan. Yang berdiri di area pemakaman saat itu hanyalah seorang anak manusia biasa. Dan yang tengah menangisi kepergian sang teman yang terkasih, yang terlanjur meninggalkannya sembari membawa setengah bagian dari dirinya, hanyalah seorang laki-laki bernama Munakata Reishi._

_Dan ia tengah mendekap erat segala emosinya. Hasratnya yang terhapus. Harapnya yang memupus. Namun ia menerimanya. Ia membentangkan kedua tangan untuk menyambut duka dan lukanya. Ia memeluk apa yang hilang dari dirinya._

_Menerima kenyataan bahwa hidupnya tak akan pernah lagi sama setelah Suoh Mikoto pergi dari dunia._

  


————

  


_“Reishi, sudah lega?”_

_“Hmm…. Bisa kau katakan demikian. Meski aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa sampai memperlihatkan hal memalukan itu di hadapanmu, Anna.”_

_“Hal itu tidaklah memalukan, Reishi. Menerima kelemahan diri sendiri dan menjadikannya kekuatan untuk melangkah maju… kepergian Mikoto juga mengajariku akan hal itu.”_

_“Dan kau di sini untuk mengajariku hal yang sama, begitu?”_

_“Tidak. Mikoto mengajari kita semua akan hal itu. Aku hanya menyampaikannya pada Reishi, karena sepertinya Reishi masih tidak mengerti. Dan Reishi… sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa? Reishi… tidak melihat apa-apa? Bayangan sebuah tempat yang terlihat seperti tepi sungai, kabut, dan… langit berwarna ungu?”_

_“Anna, kau tidak sedang mengajakku berpura-pura menjadi Tuan Pembuat Topi dan kita sedang berada di Negeri Ajaib, bukan?”_

_“… tidak. Lupakan saja jika Reishi tidak mengingatnya.”_

_“Baiklah. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih atas pembelajaran dari Anna-_ sensei _hari ini, izinkan aku mengantarmu dan membelikanmu susu cokelat dingin dalam perjalanan pulang?”_

_“Ditambah satu kilogram pasta kacang? Sepertinya Izumo melupakan persediaan pasta kacang yang menipis di lemari esnya, dan aku tidak mau Seri mencampakkan Izumo hanya karena Izumo kehabisan pasta kacang untuk disajikan dalam minuman pesanan Seri.”_

_“Fufufufu… kuyakin Kusanagi-_ shi _dan Awashima-_ kun _akan bersenang-senang dalam waktu dekat.”_

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Reishi menghela napas. Lega. Beban yang seolah terangkat dari dada maupun pundaknya. Ia kemudian menunduk, menemukan taburan bunga yang telah lenyap dari kakinya, tergantikan sebuket bunga yang sama seperti yang pernah diletakkannya di depan nisan Suoh Mikoto, kini tergeletak di kakinya.

Tangannya terjulur, meraih buket itu dan membawanya ke depan wajahnya. Menciumi aromanya. “Masih terasa segar seperti dahulu.”

“Kau bisa membawanya jika kau mau. Dan kau bisa memberikannya pada King ketika kalian bertemu nanti.”

Namun Reishi tersenyum. Ia menggeleng. “Jika kau tahu arti bunga ini, Totsuka- _kun_ , dan aku membawanya bersamaku lalu memberikannya pada Suoh, maka sama saja artinya dengan aku menolak segala upaya yang telah susah payah kujalani di tempat ini.”

Tampak pemuda di sisinya itu memiringkan kepala. “Mmm…. Aku hanya tahu arti dari kamelia merah dan _primrose_. Tapi bukankah satu buket itu sudah mewakili perasaanmu pada King?”

“Oya?” Reishi membetulkan letak kacamatanya sembari mengulas seringai sinis. “Perasaan untuk menghadapi kematian seseorang, begitu maksudmu, Totsuka- _kun_?”

“Arara… sepertinya aku salah bicara.”

Memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menghiraukan pemuda yang tidak pernah lepas dari raut wajah ceria yang menemani perjalanannya itu, Reishi lantas membawa bunga dalam dekapannya untuk kemudian diletakkannya di dalam sampannya. Biarlah seperti itu adanya. Biarlah kenangan itu tetap tinggal dan tidak turut menyertainya hingga ke gerbang kehidupan selanjutnya. Lantas ia berpaling pada Totsuka. “Aku sudah siap untuk ujian selanjutnya. Silakan tunjukan jalannya, Totsuka- _kun_.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Lewat sini, Munakata- _san_.”

Reishi mengangguk. Kabut di sekelilingnya yang perlahan memudar. Riak janggal permukaan sungai yang mulai bisa dilihatnya, meski ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan arwah-arwah yang mengapung di sana, maupun perahu-perahu lain yang melintasi, seperti apa yang dijelaskan Totsuka di tengah perjalanannya menyeberangi sungai. Meski gesek sepasang—tidak, dua pasang langkah kaki sontak membuat seluruh inderanya waspada. Ia berbalik. Mencari ke sekeliling, hingga menemukan dua sosok siluet, tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Namun yang membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti adalah suara berat yang kemudian sayup-sayup ditangkap indera pendengarannya. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya. _Begitu ingin dijangkaunya_.

“Lalu…? Setelah ini apa—”

“—Suoh…?”

Refleks ia memanggil nama itu. Ada getar di balik suaranya yang bahkan mengejutkan telinganya sendiri. Ada gelegak yang muncul bermain dan mendorongnya untuk melangkah mendekati dua siluet itu.

“Su—”

Pergelangan tangannya yang dicengkeram erat Totsuka. Dan satu senyum di wajah cerah itu yang mengganggunya. Seolah mencemooh. Seolah mencela.

“Itu belum tentu King, dan lebih baik kau fokus terlebih dahulu pada tugasmu.”

“Hoo? Jadi maksudmu, masih ada orang lain di sini, yang tengah menjalani ujian demi _kesempatan terakhir_ , selain aku dan Suoh, begitu?”

“Dunia ini begitu luas, Munakata- _san_. Orang-orang berjiwa besar yang hidup di sana lalu mati dan datang ke tempat ini dengan membawa penyesalannya masing-masing, nyatanya bukan hanya kalian berdua saja.”

Reishi menghela napas. Argumen logis dan diterima. Serta memperhatikan kepekatan kabut dan keterbatasan indera penglihatannya, ia tahu ada kemajuan yang dicapainya. Dan ia yakin, tembok ego yang dimaksud oleh Totsuka Tatara tidak akan semudah itu untuk dihancurkannya. Karena yang dihadapinya adalah dirinya sendiri, maka Reishi memahami sepenuhnya bahwa lapisan ego miliknya itu terlalu tebal untuk dijebol. Ia mengerti. Dirinya mengakui.

Meski yang tidak bisa diterimanya adalah kehadiran seseorang lain yang menjadi pemandunya, namun juga yang menjadikan ujiannya sebagai tontonan menarik di dunia orang mati seperti ini. Atau mungkin, seseorang lain itu akan lebih tepat jika diberi makna khusus pada seorang pemuda, bernama Totsuka Tatara.


	4. Banquet of Second Chance(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**MikoRei Week 2016** day 3: **Second Chance** , with a veeeeeeery tiny bit prompt from one of 7 sins: **Glutton**. Seems like this chapter is quite a mess *sobs*. But anyway, happy reading and I hope you enjoy it!_

#####  _

“Aku tidak ingin kembali. Dan aku juga tidak menyesalinya.”

_

  


  


  


Suoh Mikoto berjalan, membelah kabut tebal mengepung. Kedua kakinya membelah semak-semak rerumputan yang semakin meninggi, seakan tumbuh untuk menghalangi langkahnya. Tak ada kata yang ditukar di antaranya maupun Kusuhara Takeru, sang pengayuh perahu sekaligus pemandunya di alam kematian, yang berjalan di belakang, mengikutinya. Tidak pula ada kalimat yang ingin diucapkan Mikoto pada pemuda itu.

Tidak setelah usaha Kusuhara Takeru menghalanginya untuk mengejar gema suara Munakata Reishi, yang begitu terdengar lugas di telinganya. Terekam jelas di ingatannya.

Dalam diam kedua berjalan menyusuri bibir sungai. Ia tidak bertanya apakah ia tengah melaju di jalan yang benar, ataukah sebaliknya. Mikoto tidak peduli. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan semua itu. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Dan di sisi lain, Mikoto tahu Reishi pun tidak akan membiarkannya berleha-leha walau hanya sejenak saja. Ia yakin bahwa laki-laki itu akan mengejarnya, dan bahkan ketika ia melangkah satu derap lebih lambat dari Reishi, ia tahu Reishi tidak akan senang dibuatnya menunggu.

Ia menengadah. Langit seungu anggur itu masih menaungi kepala. Ia menarik napasnya. Terasa berat. Sontak dengus tawanya lantas meluncur. Janggal sekali. Di dunia kematian sekalipun dirinya masih mampu bernapas, maupun merasakan lelah yang merayapi tubuhnya.

Kalau begitu, apa bedanya hidup dengan mati?

Suasana di sekelilingnya yang kemudian berubah. Kabut putih mengepungnya yang perlahan membumbung. Memekat. Semakin menihilkan jarak pandang. Sementara semak rerumputan yang kini menjulang hingga sebatas pinggangnya. Kedua kakinya lantas berhenti melangkah, diiringi satu derap yang turut terdiam di balik punggungnya.

“Oi. Katakan padaku, ini arah yang benar, _'kan_?”

Tanpa melihat ke arah pemandunya, Mikoto merasakan sebuah senyum mampir di wajah itu, ikut menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Jika Anda menemukan perjalanan yang begitu mudah bagi Anda, nyaris tanpa rintangan, baru itu tandanya Anda salah arah, Suoh- _san_.”

Menyeringai, Mikoto meneruskan langkahnya. Tangannya yang lantas bergerak, menyapu dan menyibak kanan-kiri, berusaha membuka jalan. Meski upayanya semakin terasa tanpa hasil. Dirinya yang kemudian terjebak dalam dinding semak belukar. Tak ubahnya ladang jagung dengan tinggi tanaman melebihi puncak kepalanya, seperti yang ia lihat di film-film yang kerap dipertontonkan Totsuka padanya.

Walau tidak pula Mikoto urung menghentikan jejak kakinya. Tidak pula ia mengacuhkan napasnya yang mulai memberat dan peluh yang terasa membasahi kaos putihnya.

“Kusuhara. Katakan padaku bahwa gerbang reinkarnasi itu ada di balik semak sialan ini.”

“Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menjamin hal itu, Suoh- _san_.”

Mikoto mendengus. Ya, tentu saja. Sebuah pertanyaan yang bodoh untuk ia lontarkan.

Di antara langkahnya yang kian terseret, sekali lagi ia menengadahkan kepalanya. Ah, bahkan langit seungu anggur itu pun sudah nyaris tidak bisa lagi dilihatnya. Seolah atap langit berarak menjauh. Meninggalkannya seorang diri dalam kegelapan pekat yang menjemput.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_“Mikoto?”_

_Tirai gorden yang dibuka paksa, membuat sinar matahari menerobos dari luar jendela, menginvasi sunyi kamarnya. Suara seraknya menggerutu. Kepalanya sakit bukan main, seakan ada yang menggedor-gedor dari dalam tempurung otaknya. Sementara tubuhnya terasa berat. Bukan. Ia tidak ingat dirinya terluka dalam pertarungannya semalam suntuk dengan Raja Biru. Lalu mengapa…?_

“ _Mikoto, ayo bangun. Ini sudah jam satu siang dan aku tidak mau ada ratusan pesan dari Seri-chan yang memintamu untuk menepati janji dengan kaptennya.”_

_Ia membuka matanya. Silau. Ia nyaris tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Izumo yang tampak bersandar di daun jendela, maupun Anna yang duduk nyaman di atas perutnya._

_“… aku tidak bisa bangun jika kau tidak turun dari situ, Anna.”_

_Gadis kecil itu menurut. Dan ketika tubuhnya terbebas dari beban yang menindihnya, Mikoto bangkit. Sebelah tangan terangkat, memijat keningnya. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Izumo sebelumnya. Janji dengan kapten dari Scepter 4? Memangnya apa yang dijanjikannya pada laki-laki yang memiliki tingkat kompulsif mendekati taraf maniak terhadap keteraturan itu? Bukankah semalam ia baru saja mengadu kekuatannya dengan sang Raja Biru di pusat kota? Bukankah semalam sudah begitu banyak hunusan pedang tertuju ke arahnya, yang dibalas dengan tangkisan pukulan lalu tendangan disertai kobar api di setiap geraknya? Bahkan Mikoto yakin sekali, jilat kuda merahnya semalam berhasil membakar ujung ekor seragam laki-laki berkacamata itu. Lalu mengenai pangkal permasalahan yang berujung pada pertikaian itu? Oh ya, seperti biasa. Strain yang mengacau di wilayahnya. Klannya yang dengan tanggap mengurusi begundal-begundal itu, hanya untuk kemudian dihadang oleh sekelompok pasukan berseragam biru. Ya, ya. Selalu seperti itu. Selalu saja anggota klan milik lelaki bernama Munakata Reishi itu mengganggu sepak terjangnya. Mengusik wilayah kekuasaannya. Berusaha mengambil alih kondisi dengan mengatasnamakan keadilan._

_Sungguh. Jika seorang Munakata Reishi hanyalah sebatas penegak peraturan semata, maka Mikoto pasti sudah bosan berurusan dengan laki-laki itu._

_“Mikoto… tidak akan pergi?”_

_Teguran lirih dari Anna membangunkannya dari lamunan. Mengerutkan kening, Mikoto tidak mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan Anna._

_“Tuan Kapten, sepertinya amat murka ketika ia melepasmu tadi pagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa sorot matanya pagi ini tidak seperti apa yang selalu ia tunjukkan di akhir duel pertarungan kalian.”_

_“Dan itu salahku? Urusanku?”_

_“Raja Biru menaruh perhatiannya yang mendalam pada kondisimu, Mikoto. Sudah sewajarnya kau membalas hal tersebut.”_

_Kelakar Izumo terdengar seperti alunan lagu satir di telinganya. Menaruh perhatian yang mendalam, katanya? Jangan bercanda. Yang selalu Munakata Reishi tekankan padanya berkali-kali hanyalah mengenai masalah Pedang Damocles-nya, yang kini kian porak-poranda dan terlanjur bergulir menjadi bom waktu. Bukan hanya bagi dirinya, melainkan juga orang-orang di sekitarnya. Berkali-kali pula lelaki itu mengingatkannya akan tragedi Kawah Kagutsu empat belas tahun silam, di mana Pedang Damocles sang Raja Merah pendahulunya yang terjatuh lalu membinasakan seisi kota, meluluhlantahkan seluruh kehidupan, menyemayamkan satu kisah sejarah dalam sebentuk kawah raksasa yang kemudian mengubah topografi Jepang._

_Munakata Reishi tidaklah mempedulikan dirinya. Laki-laki itu hanya mempedulikan kekuatannya, yang menjadi ancaman bagi penduduk kota. Dan Munakata Reishi hanya memperlakukannya sebagai bagian dari tanggung jawab yang diemban._

_Jadi sebenarnya, apa arti dirinya sendiri bagi pria itu?_

_“Kau punya janji tak tertulis untuk bertemu Kapten Munakata hari ini, Mikoto. Tak ubahnya seperti apa yang selama ini kau lakukan setelah semalam suntuk kalian mengadu kekuatan.”_

_“Aku tidak pergi—”_

_“—Mikoto.”_

_Desis panggilan Anna menghentikan gerak tubuhnya yang hampir kembali berguling di atas dekap kasur empuknya. Tatapannya yang beralih pada sepasang rubi berkilau yang memantulkan sinar matahari. Tajam. Membakar. Seakan menyimpan kobar yang sama ganas seperti miliknya._

_“Hahh…. Terkadang aku sendiri, bertahun-tahun bersamamu dan menjadi sahabatmu, sering tidak habis pikir dengan otak bebalmu.”_

_Pandang sinisnya yang kini terlempar pada laki-laki bersurai pirang di ambang jendela. “Maksudmu?”_

_“Orang sibuk semacam Tuan Kapten, tidak akan membuang waktu, tenaga, dan utamanya harga dirinya, hanya untuk bersikap ketus saat ia menarik pasukannya, jika ia tidak memiliki urusan yang belum selesai denganmu.”_

_Menggerutu sembari membuang napas resah, Mikoto bangkit dari ranjangnya, meraih handuk dari tiang gantungan di samping pintu, lalu berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi. Ia perlu membasuh kepalanya dengan air sedingin mungkin. Ia perlu menjernihkan kepalanya. Karena otak bebalnya itu perlu memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus digunakannya untuk menghadapi Munakata Reishi._

_Betapa merepotkan._

  


————

  


_Sambungan telepon yang sengaja diputus. Pesan yang dikirim dan tidak kunjung mendapat balasan. Mikoto tahu, dirinya akan berakhir menunggu sang Raja Biru di pintu apartemen bergaya kondominium mewah milik pria yang bersangkutan, berjongkok hingga tertidur sampai sang tuan rumah membangunkannya dengan satu cengkeraman di kepala demi membenturkannya ke tembok terdekat._

_Sama seperti malam itu. Setelah satu hantaman di kepala, ia bangkit dan berjalan mengekori Munakata Reishi, melepas sepatu, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh di atas sofa favoritnya. Sejenak ia melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi. Pukul satu pagi._

_“Katakan tujuanmu kemari, Suoh.”_

_Suara dingin itu menyita perhatiannya. Munakata Reishi, keluar dari ruang tidur, mengenakan celana panjang dan kemeja yang sengaja ditarik keluar, tampak telah menanggalkan pedang, dasi, hingga jas seragam Scepter 4. Laki-laki itu tidak melihat ke arahnya, alih-alih berjalan cepat menuju dapur, mengeluarkan dua gelas cangkir dan menuangkan minuman ke dalamnya. Mikoto hanya mengawasi. Otaknya tidak tergerak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Reishi._

_“Suoh, kau tuli? Aku bertanya, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini dan menungguku sampai selarut ini di depan pintu apartemenku?”_

_Ada nada suara yang tidak bisa dari pria itu. Mikoto menyadarinya. Lebih rendah. Lebih tajam dari yang seharusnya._

_“Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau marah padaku.”_

_“Hoo? Apa yang menjadi dasar pemikiranmu bahwa aku sedang marah padamu?”_

_“Tidak tahu. Hanya saja, terasa seperti itu.”_

_Ada diam yang lantas mengambang, merayap di antara keduanya. Mikoto hanya mengamati dari balik sofa. Gerak tangan Reishi yang lihai dan terlihat begitu gemulai di matanya, menuang air panas, mengaduk isi cangkir, mengeluarkan pinggan berisi makanan dari dalam kulkas lalu memasukkannya ke dalam microwave, menata meja makan dengan dua pasang mangkuk, piring, alat makan, hingga gelas tak lupa cangkir berisi minuman hangat yang semula diseduh, kemudian mengeluarkan pinggan dan menaruhnya di tengah meja._

_“Kau belum makan, bukan? Makanlah selagi hangat.”_

_Canggung, Mikoto mengangguk seraya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Sementara kombinasi di atas meja yang nyaris membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis. Mi dingin, semangkuk besar kare, kuah_ shoyu _, dua mangkuk nasi, tak lupa satu cangkir teh hijau panas mengepul untuk Reishi dan satu cangkir susu stroberi untuk dirinya. Padanan cita rasa yang… menakjubkan, untuk mencampur hidangan bertema Jepang kental dengan secangkir susu stroberi._

_Meski demikian, setelah mengucap terima kasih, ia duduk dan menempatkan porsi makanannya. Dan selama makan malam berlangsung, tidak ada percakapan yang keluar dari mulutnya, maupun dari bibir lelaki di hadapannya. Pria itu hanya menunduk, terfokus pada makanan di meja makan, sesekali mengamati ponsel yang kerap bergetar atau mengeluarkan bunyi samar._

_Gestur Reishi itu yang kemudian membuat lidahnya tergelitik. “Kau tidak membalas pesanku maupun mengangkat teleponku.”_

_“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, mengenai anggapanmu yang berkata aku marah padamu.”_

_Mikoto menyeringai. Permainan argumen macam apa lagi yang akan dilemparkan Munakata Reishi padanya?_

_“Kubilang aku tidak tahu.”_

_“Dan kau pikir aku bisa menerima jawaban semacam itu? Otak kosongmu sungguh membuatku muak, Suoh.”_

_Reaksi yang tidak disangka-sangka. Amarah yang tercetak jelas di setiap sudut raut wajah Reishi. Walau kata-kata itu terlanjur menyerang egonya. Ada api yang lantas tersulut di sudut benak Mikoto._

_“Munakata, apa rajukanmu kali ini? Bukankah sudah kukatakan alasanku menyerang sekelompok strain kemarin itu karena mereka mengacau di wilayahku? Dan jika kau berpikir masalahnya ada pada aku yang membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatanku ini, kita sudah menyelesaikannya dengan pertarungan semalam suntuk—”_

_“—tidak semua hal adalah tentangmu, tentang ketidakmampuanmu mengontrol kekuatanmu, tentang klanmu, maupun tentang teritorimu, Suoh.”_

_Lalu diam. Laki-laki di hadapannya itu tidak lagi menyentuh makanannya. Tubuh yang ditarik mundur, menempel tegak pada sandaran kursi. Kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas dada. Pertanda sikap defensif. Sepasang manik ungu menatap tajam ke dalam kedua emasnya, menusuk jauh hingga benaknya. Seolah pria itu menunggu kata-katanya. Seakan pria itu tengah menyiram minyak di atas percik api yang menari-nari dalam dirinya._

_“Lalu apa lagi yang membuatmu tidak puas, Munakata?”_

 

_“Caramu hidup, Suoh. Caramu menghargai nyawamu. Caramu memelihara kekuatanmu. Tindakanmu yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa… kuasa Raja Merah adalah kehancuran, dan kau memiliki takdir untuk hancur oleh kekuatan itu tanpa kau mau berbuat sesuatu untuk melawannya. Itu yang membuatku sesak.”_

_Terbelalak. Mikoto tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri. Kata-kata itu terucap di antara getar, ditemani kilat mengambang di sepasang ungu milik Reishi. Ada perih yang merambat dari kedua mata itu, menyelusup dalam dadanya. Api yang menjilati sukmanya seakan mengubah bentuk. Bukan lagi berupa emosi meliar yang ingin meluluh-lantahkan. Melainkan luapan titik-titik api yang membumbung di udara, layaknya kunang-kunang, yang terlampau banyak jumlahnya hingga menyesakkan benaknya. Sementara tatapan itu yang menyampaikan makna lain. Kata-kata lain._

_Yang seolah mengiba untuk Mikoto mengerti._

_Meski tidak lama, kontak mata keduanya terputus. Tanpa menyelesaikan makan malamnya, pria di depannya itu beranjak, membawa mangkuk dan alat makan kotor, membuang sisanya ke dalam plastik sampah, lalu beralih pada bak cuci piring. Dan matanya yang tidak bisa berpaling dari punggung Reishi. Punggung yang tegap. Kokoh. Meski di saat bersamaan terlihat rapuh bila disentuh oleh tangannya yang berlumuran kobar merah marun. Terlihat kecil. Terlihat letih._

_Entah mengapa, Mikoto merasa malam itu akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya._

  


————

  


Tangannya mulai kebas. Dinding semak belukar yang semakin sulit ditembusnya. Sementara lembar-lembar daun yang menyatu mengurungnya tak ubahnya layar yang menggaungkan bayang ingatan masa lalu. Pada sebuah malam tanpa aura merah dan biru yang diadu, meski begitu melelahkan baginya. Pada jamuan makan malam yang berakhir dengan hidangan yang mendingin di atas meja. Pada dirinya di tengah lidah yang kelu dan logika yang bisu. Pada tubuhnya yang kaku. Dan pada pagi yang menjemputnya, di mana ia terbangun di atas sofa empuk dan wangi aroma laut, ditemani sepotong sandwich daging asap dan susu stroberi di meja kaca samping sofa, beserta sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan bahwa sang pemilik apartemen telah berangkat kerja dan memintanya untuk menaruh kunci kamar apartemen pria itu di dalam kotak surat di lantai satu.

Bahkan tanpa perlu dirinya berdiri di dunia kematian, mencari jalannya menuju pintu kehidupan selanjutnya, Mikoto tahu ada hal yang harus dilakukannya malam itu, alih-alih hanya berdiam diri dan menanti datangnya pagi, lalu menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi apa? Apa yang bisa diperbaiki oleh kedua tangan dan kakinya yang hanya mengenal kata kehancuran itu?

“Takdir untuk menghancurkan itu hanya terikat pada status sebagai Raja Merah. Namun sebagai diri Anda sendiri, seorang anak manusia bernama Suoh Mikoto, Anda memiliki hak untuk melakukan berbagai macam hal, tanpa perlu merusaknya sedikit pun.”

Mikoto menoleh. Pemuda di belakangnya itu tersenyum. Tulus. Lengkung yang damai, yang mirip seperti milik Totsuka. Ya. Senyum yang menenteramkannya, yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh Reishi, meski senyum semacam itu hanya akan membawa kedamaian sementara baginya. Sementara sejuk dan teduh yang ditawarkan naungan kubah aura biru itu abadi. Menjaganya. Menenangkannya. Melenakannya. Memadamkan derak api menggila dalam sukmanya.

Dan mungkin, sudah seharusnya ia membalasnya.

Jemarinya yang kemudian menyentuh ruang kosong di ujung barisan dinding semak belukar. Bergegas, Mikoto menyibak layar terakhir yang menghalangi jalannya, hanya untuk menjemput cahaya putih yang menyilaukan matanya.

  


————

  


_Ia bangkit. Melangkah perlahan mendekati punggung itu. Kedua tangannya terjulur. Tanpa aba-aba. Melingkari lekuk pinggang ramping itu. Menarik tubuh yang terasa dingin itu ke dalam dekapnya. Kepalanya yang kemudian tertunduk, dibenamkannya di atas pundak itu. Indera penciumannya yang menyesap dalam-dalam aroma laut yang tersisa di antara serat kemeja putih yang dikenakan Reishi._

_Satu tarikan napas tercekat dan tubuh Reishi yang menegang di pelukannya._

_“Suoh…!”_

_Meski ia terdiam. Napasnya panas mengguruh. Monster dalam dadanya meraung. Tidak peduli pria dalam dekapnya itu yang lantas berusaha berontak dan melepaskan diri, Mikoto tetap bergeming._

_Karena ia tidak akan melepaskan. Ia_ tidak ingin _melepaskan._

_“Suoh….”_

_Suara Munakata Reishi lantas terdengar melirih. Mikoto mengangkat kepalanya, lalu membiarkan tubuh itu berputar, menghadapnya. Sepasang telapak tangan yang kemudian menangkap sisi wajahnya. Sorot mata itu melunak. Bahkan ia mampu menemukan seulas senyum tipis, sebelum bibir itu mendekat dan menyentuh miliknya. Lembut. Melumatnya perlahan. Mengundangnya untuk membuka mulutnya, membalas tautan lidah itu. Panas. Namun Mikoto membiarkan Reishi menggiring ritmenya. Tidak ada dominasi. Ia hanya ingin menikmati setiap sensasi yang menggeliat hingga ke sendi-sendinya._

_Kontak bibirnya tak lama terputus, diiringi hela napas disertai desah tawa kecil dari Munakata Reishi. “Aku menyerah, Suoh. Kau menang. Aku tidak pernah bisa menandingi sikap tidak terdugamu ini.”_

_“Kita tidak sedang melakukan permainan, Munakata,” gerutu Mikoto. “Dan aku tidak akan pula merasa puas dengan kemenangan seperti ini. Kau tidak mengalami kekalahan apapun, sebagaimana aku tidak menang apapun darimu.”_

_“Baiklah, baiklah. Meski kuakui, ya, aku marah padamu. Dan jika otak bebalmu itu terlalu kosong untuk dipakai mencerna alasan yang kukemukakan sebelumnya, tunggulah sebentar sampai aku selesai membereskan bekas makan malam kita.”_

_“Maksudmu, kau tidak akan menghabiskan semua makanan ini?”_

_“Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu lapar dan aku sudah makan di kantor, Suoh. Tapi karena kau datang, dan kuyakin kau sudah menunggu dari sore, mungkin, jadi kuasumsikan kau belum sempat makan malam. Meski tidak banyak hal spesial yang bisa kusajikan dari masakan instan yang tinggal merebus dan menambahkan bahan-bahan pelengkap.”_

_Satu seringai lebar lantas terulas di bibirnya. “Setidaknya, itu semua masakanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau memakan sisanya, biar aku yang menghabiskan. Aku lapar sekali.”_

_“Ya, ya, baiklah. Silakan habiskan semuanya, kau singa kelaparan. Tapi tolong sisakan piring dan mangkuknya. Aku tidak mau menghamburkan uang hanya untuk membeli peralatan makan baru.”_

  


————

  


_Malam panjang itu seolah berubah menjadi malam yang tidak pernah ingin diakhirinya. Karena momen kedamaiannya yang begitu nyata. Membuatnya ingin tenggelam dalam kesejukan itu, di antara arti kata keabadian._

_Kepalanya yang bersandar nyaman di atas pangkuan itu. Jemari yang bermain di antara surai-surai merahnya. Matanya terpejam, meski tidak ada niatnya sama sekali untuk terlelap._

_“Kau tetap masih ingin mendengarnya?”_

_Mikoto menggumam rendah. “Tidak perlu.”_

_“Hmm. Lebih baik begitu. Aku senang dengan kemajuan kemampuan berpikirmu.”_

_Lalu diam. Walau bukan canggung. Hanya sunyi yang tenang. Hanya sepi yang tenteram._

_“Meskipun begitu, terima kasih, Suoh.”_

_Mikoto membuka mata dan membalikkan tubuh. Menatap wajah di atasnya. Gambaran ekspresi Reishi yang buram terhalang pancar cahaya lampu di belakang pria itu. Namun Mikoto tahu ada rasa yang menggenang di sepasang mata itu._

_Sudut bibirnya tertarik. “Terima kasih, untuk…?”_

_“Untuk menjawab kesempatan kedua yang selama ini kuberikan padamu, yang selama ini pula tidak pernah kau gubris dan pedulikan.”_

_“Heh. Kau sudah memendam hal ini cukup lama, begitu maksudmu, Munakata?”_

_Tak ada jawaban. Sebelah tangan Mikoto bergerak naik, melepaskan kacamata yang mengurung manik ungu indah itu. Sementara sang pemilik ungu yang membungkukkan tubuh, mendaratkan satu kecup manis di bibirnya._

_“Kau hanya tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya… berhadapan dengan rasa takut setiap kali melihat teman terkasihmu menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, dan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mencegahnya.”_

_Matanya terbelalak. Meski detik berikutnya, jalaran kehangatan meluap layaknya air bah menjebol tembok jiwanya. Membasuh segala ragu. Seringainya yang semakin lebar. Mendorong gerak tubuhnya untuk sekali lagi mencumbu dingin itu. Dingin yang menjaga kewarasannya. Embus sejuk es yang siap menyelamatkan nyawanya dari ambang kehancuran yang dibawa oleh takdirnya sendiri._

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Mikoto kembali menemukan dirinya berada di tepian sungai. Namun kali ini, indera penglihatannya tidak lagi terbatasi oleh kabut yang menghalangi. Begitu pula dengan perahu-perahu yang mengapung dan melaju di atas sungai, arwah-arwah pucat meremang bulu tengkuk yang berenang di permukaan, lalu-lalang tak tentu arah, lalu siluet-siluet yang berjalan menuju arah yang sama di sekitarnya. Begitu banyak. Begitu ramai.

Meski ia tetap belum bisa menemukan Reishi di antara puluhan, tidak, ratusan siluet itu.

“Jangan khawatir, Suoh- _san_. Anda pasti bisa bertemu dengan Kapten di ujung perjalanan ini.”

Melempar dengus tawa, Mikoto melangkah, membiarkan Kusuhara Takeru mengikutinya dalam diam. Ingatannya yang kemudian melayang pada masa lalu yang baru saja dilaluinya. Diperbaikinya. Kesempatan keduanya untuk mengutarakan apa yang tidak pernah tersampaikan. Dan sepertinya memang begitu banyak gestur maupun polah Reishi yang tidak terbaca olehnya.

Namun, jika yang namanya _kesempatan kedua_ itu benar-benar ada….

“Anda masih ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan mengubah keputusan Anda membunuh Raja Tanpa Warna di hari itu?”

Mikoto tertegun. Jika bukan dirinya, siapa lagi yang akan membunuh sang raja terakhir yang penuh dengan hasrat kegilaan itu? Dan ini bukan hanya sekedar membalaskan kematian Totsuka, tapi juga menyangkut kewajibannya untuk melindungi orang-orang yang terpenting baginya. Yata Misaki. Kusanagi Izumo. Kushina Anna.

Serta Munakata Reishi.

Meski begitu, ia tahu tangan takdir berkata lain. Para pemilik Pedang Damocles tidak akan pernah menjalani jalan takdir yang adil. Bahkan bagi pria yang menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai keadilan seperti Reishi sekalipun. Apabila di hari itu Mikoto memutuskan untuk menyerahkan eksekusi Raja Tanpa Warna pada Reishi, tetap akan ada beban yang dipikul pria itu setelah membunuh seorang raja. Lalu akan seperti apa rupa kota Shizume di tengah agresi Klan Hijau, bila dirinya sebagai Raja Merah dan Munakata Reishi sebagai Raja Biru, sama-sama terjebak dalam balutan aura yang tidak bisa dikendalikan?

“Aku tidak ingin kembali. Dan aku juga tidak menyesalinya.”

Ya. Hidup memang tidak pernah adil. Kesempatan kedua bagi Raja Merah memang tidak pernah akan datang padanya. Namun bagi seorang anak manusia bernama Suoh Mikoto, ia kini menyadari begitu banyak kesempatan yang dilewatkannya begitu saja.


	5. Helpless in this Bitterness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**MikoRei Week 2016** day 4: **Helpless** , with a prompt from one of 7 sins: **Envy**. What a gracious combination to make some heavy angst between Reishi and his guide, isn't it? #runbeforesomeoneslappedmeonmyface. Anyway, happy reading and I hope you enjoy it!_

#####  _

'Meski aku berjuang di atas kedua kakiku, hanya untuk menolongmu….'

_

  


  


  


Munakata Reishi berjalan tanpa henti. Derap cepat namun stabil. Setengahnya karena ia ingin sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan segala urusannya di tempat itu, di alam kematian tersebut. Sedangkan setengahnya lagi karena ia ingin menyingkirkan sang pemandu perjalanannya. Atau setidaknya, tidak ada lagi entitas lain yang ikut bercokol menentukan tindakannya. Mengintip masa lalunya. Melongok ke dalam isi hatinya.

Namun begitu lama ia melangkah, tidak ada yang berubah dari sekelilingnya. Selimut kabut dengan kepekatan yang sama. Warna ungu seperti kubah menaung di atas kepalanya. Gemerisik rumput di bawah kakinya. Suara riak air dari sungai yang tengah disisirinya. Entah sudah berapa jarak yang ditempuhnya, tetap tidak ada layar-layar dari masa lalu yang mendadak menyergapnya. Arah yang ditujunya pun tidak mungkin salah—karena ia yakin Totsuka Tatara akan memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia tersesat. Mengapa begitu lama? Mengapa begitu jauh?

Resah yang kemudian menggelayuti benaknya. Gelisah yang menyergap, mengikat tangan dan kakinya layaknya tanaman rambat yang berusaha memperlambat gerak tubuhnya. Meski Reishi memaksakan langkahnya. Ia tidak akan berhenti hanya karena sensasi tak kasatmata yang mungkin hanya muncul dari disfungsi otak dan emosinya sendiri.

“Kau tidak lelah dan tidak ingin beristirahat sejenak, Munakata- _san_? Kita sudah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, loh.”

Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara sang pemandunya yang kerap memecah keheningan itu terasa seolah tengah membaca isi pikirannya. Betapa Reishi enggan untuk mengakuinya. Betapa ia tidak sudi membiarkan seseorang yang tidak terlalu dikenalnya, _tidak akrab_ dengan kesehariannya, lantas mengetahui begitu saja sisi lain dari pribadinya.

Menyungging senyum tipis, Reishi memperlambat langkahnya kemudian berhenti. Napas panjang yang kemudian tertarik, mengisi rongga dadanya meski terasa begitu hampa. Ia kemudian berbalik. Pandangnya melayang pada Totsuka. “Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu, Totsuka- _kun_?”

Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan riang. “Apapun selama aku bisa menjawabnya, Munakata- _san_.”

“Tugas dan perananmu di alam kematian ini, apakah membuatmu memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca pikiran seseorang— _pikiranku_ , untuk lebih spesifiknya?”

“Eh? Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?”

Tatapannya yang lantas memicing. Kentara meminta jawaban. “Karena pemilihan waktumu untuk berkomentar yang sangat tepat, atau mungkin _terlalu tepat_ bersamaan dengan berbagai macam hal yang terlintas dalam kepalaku. Apa aku benar?”

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Totsuka menjawab pertanyaannya, didahului satu hela napas pendek. “Ketahuan, eh? Maaf, maaf… bukan berarti aku ingin mengintip begitu saja isi pikiranmu. Tapi, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Hanya dengan melihat bahasa tubuhmu atau ekspresi wajahmu saja, apa yang menjadi kegelisahan bagi Munakata- _san_ , semuanya dapat terdengar begitu saja di telingaku.”

Mendengus. Jawaban yang sudah diperkirakannya. Meski ada bagian dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah begitu saja.

“Sekarang, boleh aku yang mengajukan pertanyaan padamu, Munakata- _san_?”

Ada gentar yang hinggap. Nyaris membuat harga dirinya goyah untuk berkata, “Silakan.”

“Munakata- _san_ , apakah kau… benci padaku?”

Sebuah pertanyaan yang amat tidak disangka, namun bagaikan anak panah melesat menancap tepat di titik buruan, kata-kata itu menembus egonya. Mengoyak emosinya. Tangannya sontak terkepal. Ada gejolak yang asing di benaknya. Tidak. Bukannya ia tidak mengenal rasa itu. Hanya saja, ia tahu sesuatu yang kini menggelegak memerih di dadanya sempat mati bersamaan dengan hilangnya jiwa seorang lelaki barbar dari dunia kehidupan.

“Dan apa yang membuatmu beranggapan demikian, Totsuka- _kun_?”

“Karena usahamu menyingkirkanku dari sisimu.”

Mengangkat tangan dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Reishi terkekeh. Otaknya dengan cepat membangun satu sistem kata-kata pertahanan. “Begitu? Aku hanya tidak suka saat seseorang mencampuri urusanku, mengetahui kehidupanku, _privasiku_.”

“Bukan begitu kenyataannya, Munakata- _san_. Jika pemandumu dan pendayung perahumu bukanlah aku, maka kuyakin kau tidak akan bersikap demikian.”

“ _Oya_? Dan kau merasa berhak untuk menentukan sikap seperti apa yang seharusnya kutunjukkan?”

Pemuda di hadapannya itu menggeleng. “Tidak, tentu saja. Aku ada di sini semata-mata hanya untuk membantumu. Ada alasan lain, sebetulnya, tapi kurasa itu tidak penting—”

“—jika kau ingin mendapatkan kepercayaanku, bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat yang bisa mengantarku dengan selamat hingga ke gerbang reinkarnasi, maka kuharap tidak ada pula rahasia yang kau sembunyikan di balik punggungmu, Totsuka- _kun_.”

Jeda yang mengisi hening di antara keduanya. Senyum yang terhapus dari wajah itu, meski satu tatapan yang diberikan Totsuka Tatara tetap tenang adanya. Penuh keteduhan. Seolah pemuda itu tengah mencari sesuatu dari dalam dirinya. Berusaha mendapatkan apa yang mati-matian disembunyikan egonya.

Namun detik berikutnya, Totsuka tersenyum. Ada sorot lembut namun sendu di saat bersamaan, terpancar dari sepasang manik cokelat itu ke arahnya.

“Ini adalah hal krusial yang mengganjal bagiku, yang juga membuatku tidak bisa melangkah menuju gerbang kehidupan selanjutnya. Karena aku menyesal. Aku tidak pernah takut akan kematian. Pada hari itu di saat aku tertembak, aku tidak takut akan maut yang datang menjemputku. Meski ada hal yang luput dari perkiraanku. Aku tidak menyangka… bahwa kematianku akan berakibat fatal bagi HOMRA, bagi King, utamanya hingga King menyeret kehancurannya sendiri.”

Bagai percik api tersulut, panas di dadanya menyeruak. Rentetan kalimat Totsuka terdengar bagai ironi yang mengalun di telinganya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu tidak tahu, tidak memperhitungkannya? Bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya adalah jiwa bagi klan merah? Dan tanpa jiwa, maka Suoh Mikoto sebagai tubuh dari HOMRA, tentunya tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi, bukan begitu?

“Kau benar, Munakata- _san_.” Sekali lagi, Totsuka bereaksi seakan suara hatinya sampai di telinga pemuda itu. “Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehadiranku merupakan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, begitu berharga, sehingga kematianku membawa akhir yang menyedihkan untuk HOMRA. Aku selama ini beranggapan bahwa semua manusia sama pentingnya, sama berharganya, sama-sama memiliki peranan masing-masing, yang membuat mereka tidak bisa dibandingkan keistimewaannya satu sama lain.”

Reishi geram. Ia tahu kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. “Jika seperti itu alasanmu, lalu apa hubungannya denganku?”

“Yang menjadi ganjalanku bukanlah HOMRA. Bukan pula King. Melainkan kau, Munakata- _san_.”

Terdiam. Egonya kian terusik. Gemetar emosi di sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan hingga terselip di antara desis lontaran kata-katanya. “Apa maksudmu?”

Dan senyum itu hilang sempurna dari wajah Totsuka. Hanya muram. Hanya sendu.

“Kematianku… memaksaku untuk merenggut seorang teman yang terkasih dalam hidupmu. Membuatmu mengotori tanganmu dengan darah, menjebloskanmu ke dalam duka dan rasa bersalah tak berujung, hingga membebanimu dengan luka pada Pedang Damocles-mu yang perlahan menggerogoti nyawamu. Itulah… penyesalan terbesarku.”

Jawaban dari Totsuka sama sekali tidak membantunya meredakan gejolak amarahnya. Sesuatu dalam benaknya tercabik. Sakit. Nyeri. Bahkan ia tidak bisa menahan kilat memerih itu berenang di kedua ungu miliknya.

“Kau… tengah mengasihaniku, Totsuka- _kun_?”

Pemuda itu menggeleng lemah. “Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk itu.”

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang didengarnya dari Totsuka. Sontak, Reishi ingin tertawa. Pahit. Pilu. Gedoran di dadanya semakin keras. Membuatnya sesak. Muak.

“Kau tahu, Totsuka- _kun_. Semua ini tidak akan berhasil adanya.”

“Maksudmu?”

Menghela napas, ia mengalihkan pandang. Menatap pada riak permukaan sungai. “Aku sering menganggap, Suoh tidak ubahnya seekor serigala jantan yang menjadi pemimpin bagi kelompoknya. Gagah dan garang, menjaga keutuhan kawanan hanya dengan karismanya, yang bahkan mampu menarik kelompok lain untuk mengikutinya. Kemudian aku berpikir, bahwa aku tidak ubahnya salah satu pejantan dari kawanan lain, yang merasa tertantang oleh keberadaannya, lalu kerap aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, mengadu kekuatan dan kelihaian bertarung dengannya, di antara tugasku menjaga kelompokku sendiri.”

“Kawanan yang mengikuti King bukanlah klan merah saja, Munakata- _san_. Siapapun yang King anggap penting dan berharga bagi hidupnya—”

“—meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, Totsuka- _kun_ ,” potongnya keras-keras. Nada bicaranya menukas. “Setelah Suoh mati di tanganku, hanya berselang tiga belas hari setelah tragedi pembunuhanmu, aku lantas berpikir bahwa Suoh… tidak ada bedanya seperti seekor singa jantan dalam kawanannya, sementara aku diperlakukan sebagai seekor betina dari kelompok lain, yang terjebak pesonanya, yang ironisnya hanya berakhir sebagai pelampiasan hasratnya semata. Lalu ketika musim berganti dan kelompoknya bergerak mencari sabana baru, ia kemudian pergi bersama para betinanya, tanpa sekalipun menengok ke belakang.”

_Tanpa mempedulikan seekor betina dari kawanan lain yang mengais di atas batu tempatnya pernah berbaring._

“Munakata- _san_ ….”

Reishi menghela napas. Kalimatnya seolah berhasil mengangkat beban berat yang menghimpit dadanya. Meski kelegaan itu melahirkan rasa yang lain. Sebentuk gelisah yang kemudian membelenggu. Begitu mengganggu.

“Dengar, Totsuka- _kun_. Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas apa yang kualami. Tidak pula kau datang ke sini, menemaniku sejauh ini, hanya untuk kupersalahkan atas semua yang telah terjadi. Selain itu, jika Suoh berpikir bahwa permintaannya agar aku membunuh dirinya di hari itu adalah yang dianggapnya sebagai pilihan _terbijaksana_ untuk menyelamatkan nyawa-nyawa tidak berdosa di tempat itu, maka aku menghargainya.”

“Tapi kau tetap tidak melepaskan perasaan itu. Ganjalan di hatimu, yang membuat sebuah dinding tinggi yang menghalangimu untuk bisa bertemu dengan King. Kau tetap memegang erat dan membendung semua emosi itu, Munakata- _san_.”

“Aku tidak—”

  


_“—kau, Munakata. Kau, sebagai Raja Biru, punya kuasa untuk menahanku dan mengawasiku selama dua puluh empat jam penuh. Dan jika aku memberontak, kau bisa menghentikanku kapan saja menggunakan kekerasan.”_

  


Kata-katanya terputus. Gaung suara di gendang telinganya. Menggema hingga ke dalam tempurung otaknya. Suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Penggalan kalimat dari masa lalu yang seolah tengah kembali diputar di sekelilingnya.

Dan hanya sebatas suara. Namun potongan-potongan ingatan lantas berkelebat. Berkejaran. Diwarnai percik api membara. Surai merah. Suara berat dan serak. Garis wajah keras. Cekungan di bawah sepasang emas yang menatapnya tajam. Serta bibir yang menyeringai.

_Hentikan._

  


_“Orang yang sudah mendatangkan masalah bagi klanku, keluargaku, aku sendiri yang akan mengadilinya.”_

  


Suara itu terdengar datang dari berbagai penjuru. Dari kanan-kirinya. Dari langit di atas kepalanya. Dari dalam tanah di bawah kakinya. Tidak peduli ke arah mana pun ia menoleh, suara-suara itu tetap datang. Menggempur kesadarannya.

_Hentikan. Hentikan._

  


_“Aku mengurusi urusanku, sementara kau menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu. Bukankah selama ini seperti itu aturan mainnya?”_

  


Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Ibarat permainan _puzzle_ kegemarannya, Suoh Mikoto adalah potongan _puzzle_ yang tidak pernah bisa rampung sempurna olehnya. Lukisan apapun yang tergambar di dalam segala urusan laki-laki itu juga merupakan pekerjaannya untuk ia selesaikan. Dan kini ia tahu apa yang membuat potongan _puzzle_ -nya itu tidak pernah lengkap adanya.

_Jangan. Kumohon. Jangan ucapkan itu._

  


_“Maaf, Munakata. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menolongku.”_

  


Tidak bisa. Karena potongan _puzzle_ bergambar Suoh Mikoto itu sejak awal tidak pernah genap berada di bawah genggaman tangannya. Beberapa, tidak, begitu banyak kepingan yang hilang itu bahkan tidak pernah dimilikinya. Kepingan itu bukan menjadi haknya. Hingga tidak akan pernah pula ia bisa menggenapi seorang Suoh Mikoto, seutuhnya.

_Meski aku berjuang di atas kedua kakiku, hanya untuk menolongmu…._

  


_“Kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau bisa mengubah pikiranku? Heh. Ini tidak sepertimu, Munakata.”_

  


_Karena itu dirimu, maka aku tidak pernah bisa tinggal diam. Aku tidak bisa berpaling. Aku tidak akan menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak tahu._

Perih kian merambat di benaknya.

_Hentikan. Hentikan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya._

  


_“Hentikan, Munakata. Meski untuk kali ini bukan kau yang menjadi targetku, tapi kau membuatku mulai menikmati permainan ini.”_

  


Kedua tangannya terangkat. Telapak tangan menutup kedua daun telinganya. Meski suara itu semakin menggaung. Menggedor rasa sakit di dalam kepalanya.

_Kalau begitu, kejar aku. Aku ada di hadapanmu, menghalangi langkahmu untuk mengejar kematianmu. Jadikan aku target seranganmu. Jadikan aku target kebencianmu…._

_… karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu terjun ke lembah kematianmu sendiri._

  


_“Maaf, Munakata.”_

  


_Jangan. Jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu._

  


_“Pada akhirnya, aku tetap membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini.”_

  


_Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukannya._

_Jangan paksa aku untuk mengadilimu._

_Jangan paksa aku untuk mengakhiri nyawamu._

  


_“Sudah cukup, Munakata. Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi.”_

  


“SUOH…!!”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_“Suoh… tidak ada kah yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongmu?”_

_Seringai dingin. Dinding beton di balik sel jeruji besi yang sama dinginnya. Begitu pula hangat yang merembes keluar meninggalkan kalbunya. Membiarkannya berdiri di tengah beku._

_“Tidak ada, Munakata. Sudah kukatakan berulang kali. Dalam hal ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menolongku.”_

_“Dan kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Hanya menyaksikanmu menghancurkan dirimu, dalam ketidakberdayaan untuk melakukan sesuatu?”_

_“Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Munakata.”_

_Geram. Perih mengiris di dadanya. Tidak lagi terasa membakar. Kali ini begitu dingin. Mungkin sejak saat itulah Reishi membiarkan bunga-bunga es tumbuh dan mekar dalam jiwanya._

_Karena merah itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Bahkan ketika sang pemilik marun yang membakar gejolak hasratnya itu masih bisa didekap oleh kedua tangannya._

_“Kau memilihnya, Mikoto?”_

_Nama laki-laki itu yang sengaja diucapnya. Lirih._

_Namun tidak ada jawaban. Hanya dengus cemooh._

_Dan ketika tubuh kekar itu kembali rebah di atas ranjang tahanan, memperlihatkan sebuah punggung lelah di hadapannya, Reishi tahu jawaban apa yang didapatnya._

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Munakata- _san_! Munakata- _san_!!”

Reishi mengerjap, berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat. Pusing yang melanda, seolah dunia berputar cepat di sekelilingnya. Dan yang pertama kali hadir dalam pandangannya adalah raut wajah cemas Totsuka Tatara, begitu pucat pasi. Meski ketika pemuda itu menyadari dirinya telah siuman, satu sirat kelegaan terpancar disertai lengkung senyum melebar.

“Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku bisa dihajar habis oleh King.”

“Totsuka- _kun_ , aku… apa yang terjadi?”

“Hmm….” Pemuda itu menempelkan satu jari di dagu, tampak berusaha mengingat. “Kita sedang berbicara mengenai hubungan kita masing-masing dengan King, lalu tiba-tiba saja suara King terdengar dari udara. Namun tiba-tiba kau terlihat sangat kesakitan, kemudian kau jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.”

“Untuk berapa lama…?”

“Eh? Mm… aku tidak tahu persisnya. Waktu adalah hal yang sangat relatif di dunia ini, _'kan_?”

Reishi mengangguk sembari berusaha bangkit. Sepasang tangan Totsuka yang lantas membantunya untuk berdiri.

“Terima kasih, Totsuka- _kun_. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa.”

“Sungguh? Kita bisa beristirahat sedikit lagi jika kau mau.”

“Tidak perlu. Sakit di kepalaku sudah berkurang. Sungguh. Terima kasih banyak. Bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan, Totsuka- _kun_?”

Pemuda itu tampak melempar tatapan sangsi padanya, meski satu senyum terlukis di bibirnya tampak berhasil membujuk Totsuka untuk kembali mengikutinya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya. Aneh. Rasanya lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Rasanya ia sanggup berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Walau Reishi tidak peduli. Ia memperlambat ritme langkahnya. Berusaha menyesuaikan dengan derap kaki Totsuka di belakangnya.

“Totsuka- _kun_.”

Ia memanggil, namun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Satu jawaban dari pemuda itu, lalu Reishi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

“Ujianku kali ini… adalah kau, bukan begitu?”

Tawa geli terdengar dari balik punggungnya. “Dan alasannya, adalah…?”

“Alasan klise,” jawab Reishi. “Kebohonganku ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas semua ini. Kenyataannya, aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas ketidakberdayaanku untuk menghentikan Suoh. Dan satu hal lainnya, ya, aku menyalahkanmu sebagai penyebab dari keputusan brutal Suoh untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.”

“Dengan kata lain, kau… cemburu padaku, Munakata- _san_?”

Gelak tawa dari bibir Tatara, refleks membuatnya membalikkan tubuh dan menatap pemuda itu. Lalu goncangan dari dalam tanah yang nyaris membuat keseimbangannya oleng. Gempa? Ataukah—

“—jangan khawatir, Munakata- _san_. Yang kau rasakan barusan adalah tembok egomu yang meluruh. Kau berhasil melewati ujianmu. Sekarang, katakan padaku. Pemandangan seperti apa yang kau lihat?”

Reishi melepas kacamatanya sejenak lalu menggosok kedua mata dengan punggung tangannya. Dan ketika lensa kaca itu kembali terpasang membingkai kedua manik ungunya, Reishi tahu suasana di sekelilingnya telah berganti. Kabut putih yang kian menipis. Puluhan perahu tampak berlayar mengarungi sungai, meski Reishi tidak bisa melihat rupa dari sosok-sosok hitam di atas perahu itu. Lalu arwah-arwah tersesat yang mencakar-cakar setiap sampan yang melewat, kesusahan mencari cara agar bisa menaiki perahu tersebut. Lalu di kanan-kirinya, begitu banyak siluet-siluet manusia yang melangkah dalam berbagai ritme. Menyeret kaki dengan perlahan, maupun menderap dengan cepat. Reishi tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya tidak hanya seorang diri di sana, melakukan perjalanan terjal demi menyelesaikan apa yang membelenggunya hingga ke alam kematian.

“Totsuka- _kun_ , ini….”

“Betul sekali. Mereka adalah manusia-manusia yang telah mati dari dunia. Orang-orang yang melakukan begitu banyak kebajikan selama hidupnya, namun sayangnya terlanjur mati dalam keadaan tidak tenang dan masih membawa begitu banyak penyesalan ke tempat ini. Ya, persis seperti kau dan King.”

“Apakah… mereka sama sepertiku? Semula tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya?”

“Tentu. Sama seperti halnya kau tidak bisa melihat mereka, mereka pun tidak bisa melihat rupamu dengan jelas.”

“Namun jika begitu, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan Suoh?”

Ada gentar yang mendesak dalam nada bicaranya. Ya. Jika semua arwah terlihat sama baginya, bagaimana ia bisa menemukan keberadaan laki-laki itu di antara ribuan… tidak, jutaan siluet yang berjalan berbaris menuju arah yang sama itu?

“Kau tidak perlu memikirnya, Munakata- _san_. Ketika tiba saatnya seluruh tembok egomu runtuh, segala penyesalanmu tertebus, kau tidak hanya akan menemukan pintu reinkarnasi di ujung jalanmu. Kau akan bisa melihat wujud para pemilik arwah di sekitarmu. Dan tentunya, kau juga akan bisa menemukan King di antara belantara jiwa-jiwa ini.”

Reishi lantas berbalik. Matanya terfokus pada arah yang menjadi tujuan arak-arakan keramaian jiwa tanpa raga di kiri-kanannya. “Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan—”

“—maaf, Munakata- _san_. Sepertinya setelah ini, kau harus melanjutkan perjalananmu seorang diri.”

Sontak Reishi berpaling, hanya untuk menemukan sesuatu membelalakkan matanya. Tubuh Totsuka yang terbungkus sinar keemasan. Dan sorot sendu yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

“Totsuka- _kun_ … apa yang terjadi?”

“Munakata- _san_ mungkin tidak melihatnya, tetapi,” pemuda itu lantas melepaskan jubah lalu menurunkan dayung, kemudian meletakkannya di atas tanah, memperlihatkan balutan _kimono_ putih serupa seperti yang tengah dikenakannya, sebelum melanjutkan, “pintu reinkarnasiku berada tepat di depanku. Satu langkah saja aku maju, maka aku akan hilang dari hadapanmu.”

Reishi tertegun. Tidak mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

“Sepertinya, pintu reinkarnasi setiap manusia tidak berada di tempat yang sama. Dan karena penyesalan terbesarku sudah sirna, kau sudah _memaafkanku_ , maka tidak ada lagi yang mengikatku di tempat ini.”

“Tunggu dulu!” tukas Reishi. “Jika kau mengatakan bahwa pintu menuju kehidupan selanjutnya itu berada di lokasi yang berbeda bagi masing-masing individu, lalu bagaimana aku akan—”

“—Munakata- _san_ , boleh aku memberi tahu satu hal padamu?”

Terdiam. Di tengah segala kecamuk rasa, ia mengangguk.

“Munakata- _san_ , sejujurnya… selama perjalanan ini, kau tidak pernah sekalipun terpisah dengan King. King selalu ada di sampingmu, berjalan dengan jarak yang tidak jauh darimu. Kalian memang melewati rintangan yang berbeda, namun meski salah satu dari kalian mendahului, maka yang lainnya akan mengejar tidak lama setelahnya. Dan yang kau lihat di dalam kabut sebelum ini, itu adalah suara King sendiri. Namun aku menahanmu untuk mengejarnya. Karena jika kau tidak berfokus pada tujuanmu, alih-alih mencarinya tanpa arah yang pasti, kau akan tersesat dan mungkin kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya di ujung perjalanan ini.”

Perih. Kata-kata Totsuka menyesakkan batinnya. Ia dan Suoh… bagaimana bisa? Ternyata setelah jauh ia melangkah pun, pria serampangan itu tidak pernah terpaut jarak yang jauh darinya. Dan lagi-lagi, hanya pemuda itu yang dapat menemukan Suoh, lalu tidak dengan dirinya?

“Aaaah, sayang sekali…. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat kau dan King menyeberangi pintu reinkarnasi bersama-sama.”

Kelakar jenaka dari suara yang terdengar mulai menjauh. Cahaya keemasan yang menyelimuti tubuh Totsuka semakin terang, nyaris menyilaukan. Nyaris membuat Reishi tidak bisa lagi menemukan raut wajah penuh ketenteraman milik pemuda itu.

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Giginya bergemeletuk. Geram. Suaranya yang kemudian lantang menyeru. “Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini, dan kau akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu begitu saja?! Jawab aku, Totsuka Tatara!”

_“Aku pergi duluan, Munakata-_ san _. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu hingga ujung perjalananmu. Sampai berjumpa di kehidupan selanjutnya. Dan semoga kau… menemukan kebahagiaan abadimu bersama King….”_

Suara terakhir dari Totsuka Tatara menggema, diiringi cahaya-cahaya emas yang membungkus tubuh itu, lalu berubah menjadi ribuan kunang-kunang kecil yang membumbung tinggi ke langit. Dan memandang butir-butir cahaya itu terasa amat menyakitkan. Mengapa cahaya itu begitu indah? Mengapa begitu cantik mempesona?

Sementara dirinya yang ditinggal dalam hening. Dipaksa untuk melangkah maju tanpa ada jalan untuk kembali. Seorang diri. Sungguh tidak adil.

Membawa gemuruh emosi yang menggelegak dalam benak, Reishi memutar tumitnya. Kembali berjalan dalam sepi. Di tengah kerumunan sosok-sosok hitam. Di antara luapan rasa yang menggerogoti jiwanya, yang guruhnya mengalahkan senyap menggantung di sekitarnya.

  



	6. Birthday Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**MikoRei Week 2016** day 5: **Happy Birthday** for our lovely Prince Megane!! And here's some fict with smuth as a veeeeeeery tiny bit prompt from one of 7 sins: **Lust**. And I hope you all don't mind some fluffy thingy with extra spice of bitterness on the bottom~ #slapped. But anyway, happy reading and, once again, happy happy happy birthday for our Blue King! Long live the King!!_

#####  _

”… Dan ia juga meminta… sebuah permintaan yang seharusnya aku tahu, tidak akan pernah dapat kukabulkan.”

_

  


  


  


_Bunyi debam pintu yang setengah dibanting menutup membangunkannya dari lelap tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Biar sinar lampu yang terasa menusuk bola matanya. Ia menggeliat, meregangkan persendiannya sembari mendudukkan tubuh. Rupanya ia tidak tertidur di atas kasurnya, melainkan pada sofa biru tua berbahan beludru yang ia tahu milik siapa. Lalu sejak kapan dirinya berada di apartemen mewah itu? Bagaimana ceritanya hingga sang pemilik apartemen mempersilakannya untuk meringkuk nyaman di atas sofa, tanpa upaya untuk membangunkannya sedikit pun?_

_Dan mengapa… otaknya terasa begitu kosong? Ia tidak bisa mengingat sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur, maupun apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terlelap. Ada sebuah mimpi yang terpampang lekat di ingatannya. Mimpi akan tepi sungai, kabut putih, dan langit berwarna ungu. Mimpi yang melelahkan. Mimpi yang membuatnya kepalanya melompong._

_“Sudah bangun, Suoh?”_

_Kepalanya menoleh. Menemukan sang tuan rumah, Munakata Reishi, telah menanggalkan seragam kerja yang tampak menggerahkan dan menggantinya dengan_ yukata _biru muda dan_ obi _cokelat tua favorit, dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam satu kotak kue bermotif garis-garis dipadu bunga berwarna lembut. Mengetahui perhatiannya yang lantas berpindah pada kotak tersebut, Reishi tersenyum._

_“Aku baru saja dari toko kue di dekat sini, membeli kue untuk merayakan Hari Kacamata Sedunia, lima puluh menit dari sekarang.”_

_Hari Kacamata Sedunia, katanya? Oh, itu artinya hari ini adalah tanggal 30 September, dan…._

_“Satu Oktober itu juga hari ulang tahunmu. Dan aku sudah membelikan kue untukmu. Kutaruh di kulkas.”_

_Entah mengapa ingatannya tiba-tiba saja melayang pada kue cokelat dengan campuran krim teh hijau yang sempat dibelinya sebelum ia mendatangi apartemen itu. Lalu sepasang manik ungu yang melebar, terburu-buru menaruh kotak kue yang baru saja dibeli di atas meja kaca samping sofa, kemudian beranjak menuju dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Mikoto, menjulurkan kepala dari balik sofa, lantas menemukan satu binar polos di wajah itu, yang terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkannya._

_“Wah, wah. Sepertinya malam ini waktuku untuk berpesta kue bercita rasa teh hijau.”_

_Mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda penasaran, Mikoto lantas meraih kotak yang tergeletak di sampingnya lalu membukanya. Sebuah kue tart berdiameter tidak lebih dari lima belas sentimeter, dengan bubuk berwarna hijau menutupi seluruh permukaan. Meski yang menarik perhatiannya adalah stroberi yang ditancapkan mengitari tepian kue tersebut._

_Bibirnya mendengus tawa geli. “Maniak teh hijau.”_

_“Jangan menilai buku hanya dari penampilan luarnya, Suoh. Kau akan terkejut dengan krim yang mengisinya. Dan sebagai rasa terima kasih, kau mau minum apa hari ini?”_

_Mikoto tahu Reishi tengah menawarinya dengan koleksi beberapa minuman keras yang memang sengaja ia tinggalkan di sana, mengingat tuan rumah yang bersangkutan bukanlah penggemar minuman alkohol dari barat dan cenderung memuaskan lidahnya dengan manis_ sake _. Namun begitu, ia cukup terkesan dengan usaha Reishi untuk mencari tahu tentang rasa dari minuman alkohol yang digemarinya, hingga cara penyajiannya._

 _“_ Bourbon, straight _. Dan kau tahu yang mana, bukan?”_

_“Aku tidak bodoh dan aku bisa membaca labelnya, Suoh.”_

_Mendengus tawa, ia mengalihkan pandang. Matanya kini mengedar pada eternit, lalu pada jam dinding di atas televisi. Pukul sebelas lewat dua belas menit. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya yang berlayar pada mimpinya. Pada alam yang mungkin tidak terpapar di dunia manusia. Lalu di mana? Mengapa ia merasa lebih dekat dengan alam itu, dibandingkan dengan di tempatnya berpijak saat itu? Atau apakah yang tengah dijalaninya saat ini hanyalah mimpi semata, sementara kenyataan hidupnya berada di sana?_

_“Suoh…?”_

_Mikoto membuka matanya, memperhatikan Reishi yang menghampirinya lalu meletakkan satu nampan besar berisi minumannya, satu sloki_ sake _, dua pisin dan garpu kecil, serta kue yang dibelikannya di atas meja kaca, menatanya bersebelahan dengan kue teh hijau milik Reishi. Tidak lama, pria itu menjatuhkan tubuh di sisinya. Sepasang manik ungu memandang ke dalam emasnya. Sarat cemas yang tersamarkan._

_“Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?”_

_Ia tidak lantas menjawab. Kontak matanya yang sengaja ia tarik menjauh. Ia tidak ingin tatap yang mengarah padanya itu terasa bagai menguliti gelisahnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak momen penuh kedamaian itu dengan resahnya yang tidak beralasan. Walau ia tahu ia terlambat. Munakata Reishi terlanjur memperlihatkan sorot kecemasan yang semakin kentara padanya._

_“Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku?”_

_Menyerah. Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Tubuhnya yang semakin rebah, melesak ke dalam sandaran sofa._

_“Aku… bermimpi.”_

_“Mimpi buruk itu lagi?”_

_Ia menggeleng pelan. Mimpi-mimpi yang selama ini diceritakannya pada Reishi adalah gambaran sebuah kota, yang menjelma menjadi puing-puing kerontang nan gersang. Lalu sekujur tubuhnya yang meranggas, menghitam, dimulai dari tangan dan kakinya. Hingga di akhir mimpinya, matahari panas membara di atas kepalanya seolah turun dari langit, terbelah dua, untuk memperlihatkan sebilah pedang merah menua berukuran masif, siap meluncur turun menghantam bumi yang dipijaknya. Mimpi yang kerap membuatnya tanpa sadar membakar apapun yang ada di sisinya saat itu. Dan karena itulah, berbulan-bulan ke belakang Mikoto sering sekali menghabiskan malamnya bersama sang Raja Biru. Karena ia tahu, aura biru yang dimiliki Munakata Reishi adalah pelipur laranya, pereda bara kuda merahnya. Dan Mikoto tahu tidur nyenyaknya akan menghampiri setiap kali ia mendekap pria itu di dadanya, tanpa perlu ia tenggelam dalam kekhawatiran apapun untuk menghancurkan segala yang ada di sekelilingnya._

_Meski yang kali ini, ia tidak melihat pemandangan yang sama._

_“Apa yang ada dalam mimpimu, Suoh?”_

_“Sebuah… alam lain.” Serak menyelip dalam suaranya. “Aku datang ke tempat itu bersamamu, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu. Lalu aku diminta, tidak tahu oleh siapa, untuk berjalan menyusuri sungai. Membelah semak belukar tinggi. Memutar ulang masa laluku untuk… untuk menyelesaikan segala penyesalanku dan… bertemu denganmu.”_

_Jeda singkat di antara keduanya, yang lantas dipecahkan pria itu dengan gelak tawa. Memunculkan rasa panas di kedua pipinya._

_“Tidak lucu, Munakata.”_

_“Oh, Suoh… tentu saja ceritamu tadi sungguh lucu. Dan jujur saja, kau pandai membuatku tersanjung. Kau dan aku, memasuki alam lain, dan ketika kau tahu ada kekuatan tak terlihat yang memisahkan kita, kau lantas berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bertemu denganku? Sungguh, jika kau membukukan mimpimu, ceritamu ini kuyakin mampu mengalahkan drama tragedi Romeo dan Juliet.”_

_Satu decak meluncur dari lidahnya. “Dan kau berharap akhir mimpiku sama tragisnya seperti roman picisan itu?”_

 

_“Oya? Kau belum mencapai akhir dari mimpimu?”_

_Sebelah tangannya kemudian terangkat. Menyisir rambutnya yang tertarik mencuat ke segala arah. “Tidak tahu. Yang terakhir kulihat adalah aku berjalan di dalam arus kerumunan bayangan-bayangan hitam. Dan setelah itu, aku terbangun.”_

_Laki-laki di sampingnya lantas melipat tangan di atas dada, dengan salah satunya memainkan dagu. Kening bertaut seolah tengah berpikir keras. “Atau mungkin, kau sebenarnya sedang tertidur di dunia itu, lalu kau bermimpi bertemu denganku di sini. Paradoks yang menarik.”_

_“Reishi,” sergahnya cepat, sengaja menanggalkan panggilan marga pria itu, “jangan membuat hariku lebih buruk lagi. Kau tidak tahu seberapa melelahkannya mimpi itu.”_

_“Setidaknya, mimpimu yang ini tidak membuatmu membakar sofa tempatmu tertidur, bukan begitu, Mikoto?”_

_Ada senyum jenaka dari garis wajah lembut itu. Halus membasuh gelisah yang menyelimuti. Reishi kemudian menyodorkannya segelas_ whisky _berasa manis pesanannya, yang lantas diterimanya dan disesapnya perlahan. Untuk hari ini, ia ingin menikmati segala manis yang mengambang di udara. Yang memanjakan monster dalam dadanya. Yang membangkitkan lilitan kepak ribuan kupu-kupu di perutnya._

 _“Rasa manis seperti apa yang ada dalam_ whisky _-mu?”_

_Mikoto menatap ke dalam gelasnya, lalu berpaling pada Reishi. “Bukankah kau sudah pernah mencicipinya?”_

_“Aku hanya sebatas mencari tahu melalui internet dan beberapa buku mengenai minuman-minuman beralkohol yang kau tinggalkan di lemari_ sake _-ku. Dan aku bukan orang barbar sepertimu yang senang mencuri makan maupun minum dari apa yang dimiliki orang lain.”_

_Satu hasrat menggelitik manis, menjelma di dadanya. “Kalau begitu, kau mau mencobanya?”_

_“Selama kau menjamin satu teguk tidak akan membuatku mabuk sebelum melakukan perhitungan mundur menuju Hari Kacamata Sedunia.”_

_“Kau tidak perlu meneguk cairannya jika hanya sekedar ingin mencicipi rasanya.”_

_Detik berikutnya, tangannya yang bebas dengan cepat menarik dagu pria itu mendekat. Bibirnya kemudian mendarat di atas bibir dingin itu. Sepasang iris ungu yang terbelalak. Penuh keterkejutan dengan manuvernya yang begitu mendadak. Meski tidak ada perlawanan. Di tengah cumbuannya, ia membuka rongga mulutnya, mengundang lidah itu datang menginvasi, seolah mencari dan melumat setiap titik rasa manis yang tertinggal di sana._

_Hanya dengan satu ciuman, merah jambu menggemaskan itu merona di kedua pipi Reishi. Ia menyeringai, menjilat bibirnya. Merasakan aroma pria itu yang menempel. “Bagaimana?”_

_“… kau memang lelaki barbar, Mikoto.”_

_“Terima kasih atas pujianmu,” kekehnya, sembari menyesap satu teguk minumannya kembali. Lalu keduanya larut dalam diam. Sepi yang nyaman. Reishi yang kemudian menyalakan televisi, memindahkan saluran untuk mencari siaran berita, sementara ia hanya menatap kosong ke dalam layar televisi. Sesekali telinganya menangkap kalimat sang reporter televisi mengenai peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi akibat ulah para strain. Bahkan Mikoto sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan Reishi yang sempat beranjak sejenak dari sampingnya, melangkah ke dalam ruang tidur, lalu kembali lagi dengan sebundel dokumen di tangan._

_“Berhentilah bekerja di hari ulang tahunmu.”_

_Tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, dan tatapan terfokus pada lembar-lembar kertas di pangkuan, pria itu menjawab, “Hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, jadi aku bebas bekerja selarut apapun. Atau bahkan tidak ada hukum yang mengatakan aku berhak mengambil hari libur di hari ulang tahunku.”_

_Jawaban membosankan. Meski Mikoto tidak pernah jenuh dibuatnya. Sesekali menyebalkan, namun ia tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak mendengar alasan menjemukan itu berlama-lama. Sembari sesekali menyesap minumannya, pikirannya kembali mengelana. Pada alam yang terasa begitu dekat baginya. Apa yang saat itu sedang dilakukannya? Penyesalan apa yang katanya tengah ditebusnya? Kerumunan apa yang tiba-tiba saja mengepungnya di penghujung mimpinya? Dan mengapa ia merasa perlu untuk mencari Reishi? Sebenernya, di mana pria itu berada?_

_Menit demi menit terlewati, hingga ponsel milik Reishi mengeluarkan bunyi alarm samar, yang langsung dimatikan oleh yang bersangkutan. Menghabiskan isi minumnya, dan sebelum Reishi sempat beranjak dari sisinya, tangannya sekali lagi menangkap sisi wajah itu, untuk melayangkan satu cumbu mesra di bibir pria itu._

_“Selamat ulang tahun.”_

_Seulas senyum hadir menghiasi raut wajah itu. Ada ciuman ringan yang didaratkan Reishi di pipinya. “Terima kasih, Mikoto. Sekarang, kue yang mana yang ingin kau makan terlebih dahulu?”_

_“Terserah kau saja.”_

_Meski Mikoto tidak keberatan jika Reishi memilih untuk memakan kue pemberiannya belakangan, namun tampaknya pria itu berpikiran sebaliknya. Kentara tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kue yang telah dibawanya dengan bersusah-payah (agar tidak meleleh di tangannya, tentu saja), Reishi kemudian memotong kedua jenis kue itu dalam irisan tipis, lalu meletakkan keduanya di atas pisin untuknya dan untuk laki-laki itu sendiri._

_Satu seringai di mulutnya. “Kau tidak akan meniup lilin ulang tahunmu terlebih dahulu?”_

_“Aku bukan anak kecil berumur lima tahun yang masih senang meniup lilin ulang tahunnya setelah mengucapkan keinginannya dalam hati sebelumnya.”_

_“Memangnya kau tidak ingin mengucapkan permohonanmu?”_

_“Bukannya tidak ingin. Hanya saja… tidak ada hal istimewa yang kuinginkan tahun ini. Begitu pun dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya.”_

_“Oh, ayolah, Reishi. Hibur aku sedikit.”_

_Pria di sampingnya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Mikoto, bukankah ada mitos yang mengatakan, jika kau mengucapkan keinginanmu dengan lugas di hari ulang tahunmu, maka permohonan itu tidak akan terwujud dan alih-alih membawa petaka?”_

_“Dan di sini ada seorang laki-laki yang menyangkal ritual meniup lilin ulang tahun, yang ternyata mempercayai mitos semacam itu. Kau benar-benar tahu cara membuatku tertawa.”_

_“Aku tidak sedang menghiburmu, Mikoto.” Mulut Reishi mengerucut, meski detik berikutnya, ada senyum lembut yang menggantikan segala raut mengerut manis itu. “Meski aku serius. Aku bukan orang yang percaya bahwa keinginanku akan tercapai begitu saja hanya dengan memanjatkan doa tanpa berusaha. Lagipula….”_

_Ada kalimat yang menggantung, yang seolah sengaja diucapkan pria itu. Dan Mikoto menunggu. Memperhatikan Reishi yang berhenti sejenak untuk memotong kue dan menyuapkan potongan tersebut ke dalam mulut. Sebelum kemudian laki-laki itu menatap ke arahnya. Penuh luapan rasa yang menjalar menghangatkan sukmanya._

_“Lagipula, kehadiranmu di hari ulang tahunku selama tiga tahun ke belakang, selalu dengan kue cokelat krim teh hijau yang sama, dan kau menjadi orang pertama yang memberiku ucapan selamat… rasanya aku tidak bisa meminta lagi hal lain yang melebihi semua itu.”_

_Mikoto tertegun. Seluruh bahasa dalam otaknya yang meluruh. Laju kerja logikanya melumpuh. Potongan kue di atas pisin yang kemudian terlupakan. Kehangatan memabukkan yang selanjutnya mengisi sisa malamnya. Di antara peluh dan lenguh. Di tengah tarikan napas putus-putus. Di bawah tangan yang mencengkeram erat punggungnya, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan. Di atas tubuh yang menegang, naik-turun berayun, berirama mengikuti kendalinya. Di dalam desah, bagaikan mantra yang membisik namanya berulang kali. Membakar gejolak dalam jiwanya. Menggetarkan kalbunya. Menggelegak manis dari udara pekat menyelimutinya._

_Dan sebuah pinta yang terucap lirih. Yang terlanjur terkecap. Yang tidak sanggup diabaikannya._

_Yang kemudian diingatnya. Disesalinya. Dan terbawa olehnya ke alam nyatanya. Di mana paradoksnya bergulir. Dalam mimpi yang telah menjadi dunia bagi hidup fananya._

  


————

  


_“Mikoto….”_

_“… hmm?”_

_“Tahun depan, tolong bawakan aku jenis kue yang lebih bervariasi.”_

_“Hmm…. Ada lagi yang lain?”_

_“… tetaplah bersamaku, dan jangan tinggalkan aku.”_

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Mikoto terbangun dalam engah napasnya yang memburu. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Tubuhnya terasa begitu pegal. Sendi-sendinya yang ngilu, bahkan hanya untuk digunakan untuk duduk tegak sekalipun. 

“Suoh-san, Anda baik-baik saja?”

Di sampingnya, Kusuhara Takeru tengah berjongkok dan memandangnya. Kentara cemas dan khawatir. Tatapannya kemudian menyapu sekelilingnya. Ah. Rasanya Mikoto ingin tertawa. Alam kematiannya. Alam yang terlihat dalam mimpinya, yang menurut mimpinya adalah mimpi lain dalam tidurnya. Paradoks yang mengikatnya. Lama-kelamaan, ia yakin dirinya tidak lagi bisa membedakan mana mimpi dan kenyataan.

Berusaha melawan rasa sakit yang melanda, Mikoto berdiri, dengan bantuan Kusuhara yang menopang berat bebannya. Ia kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya.

“Aku barusan… tertidur?”

Kusuhara tampak menganggukkan kepala. “Tidak lama setelah Anda berhasil menerobos dinding semak belukar pada ujian sebelumnya. Sepertinya Anda kelelahan. Bagaimana jika kita beristirahat sejenak?”

“Tidak perlu. Tidurku tadi sudah cukup menjadi istirahat.”

“Anda… bermimpi indah, Suoh-san?”

Mikoto terkekeh sembari menekan punggungnya dengan kepalan tangannya. “Kenapa? Apa aku terlihat tersenyum dalam tidurku?”

Kali ini, Kusuhara menggelengkan kepala. “Tidak. Tapi sorot wajah Anda memancarkan ketenangan. Anda pasti bermimpi masa lalu Anda yang menyenangkan bersama Kapten.”

Terdiam. Mikoto menunduk. Ada senyum pahit yang ia tahu mampir di bibirnya. “Aku bermimpi… tentang ulang tahunnya yang terakhir kurayakan bersama dengannya. Kau tahu mitos tentang doa yang terucap di hari ulang tahun akan membawa petaka?”

“Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya. Permohonan di hari ulang tahun seharusnya hanya disimpan dalam hati saja, _’kan_?”

“Ya. Dan si bodoh itu mengatakan permintaannya padaku.”

Kusuhara lantas menancapkan tatapan melekat padanya. “Boleh kutahu… apa permohonan Kapten pada Anda?”

Seringai di mulutnya semakin melebar. Meski pahit yang menjalar hingga pangkal lidahnya terasa memerih. “Ia memintaku untuk membelikan kue yang berbeda dari yang selama ini kuberikan untuknya. Dan ia juga meminta… sebuah permintaan yang seharusnya aku tahu, tidak akan pernah dapat kukabulkan.”

“Permintaan untuk selalu bersama dengan Anda?”

Kata-kata yang tepat pada sasaran. Mikoto tidak mengelak. Ia menerima kekalahannya. Seharusnya ia mengerti. Permintaan Munakata Reishi saat itu adalah jelmaan dari rasa takut akan kemungkinan dirinya hancur di bawah kekuatan Dresden Slate maupun Pedang Damocles. Permohonan yang tidak sengaja terucap lirih itu merupakan manivestasi harapan dan kepercayaan pria itu yang ditanggungkan di pundaknya, untuk mengikatnya di dunia manusia, membelenggunya dari kematian yang terlalu cepat menjemput. Dan Mikoto tidak pernah mengindahkannya. Ia melupakannya. Rantai yang ada untuk membuatnya hidup yang tidak pernah diacuhkannya begitu saja.

Matanya terpejam. Yang kali ini, ia tahu tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Suara mengguruh pada ruang jauh di dalam kepalanya. Ia membuka mata, menemukan kerumunan arwah-arwah di sekelilingnya yang menampakkan wujudnya. Wajah dan warna kulit dari berbagai macam ras dan keturunan. Rupa bentuk tubuh dan derap langkah kaki. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan dirinya maupun Kusuhara, arwah-arwah itu terlihat tembus pandang. Tidak memadat. Dan keramaian itu memang berjalan berarak, menembus dirinya dan Kusuhara. Pandangnya kemudian terlempar pada deretan sampan-sampan yang melaju di permukaan sungai. Ya. Mikoto dapat melihat setiap sosok yang duduk di atas perahu itu, maupun para pengayuh dayung yang berdiri di bagian belakang sampan. 

“Ini….”

“Selamat, Suoh-san. Sepertinya seluruh tembok ego Anda telah runtuh, sehingga Anda bisa melihat apa yang sejak awal seharusnya terpantul di indera penglihatan Anda. Tugas terakhir Anda kali ini hanyalah untuk menemukan Kapten.”

“Lalu bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya—”

Kata-katanya terputus. Tepat di balik punggung Kusuhara, pandangannya menemukan sosok itu. Sosok laki-laki tinggi tegap yang tengah berjalan terseok dengan balutan _kimono_ putih, surai biru tua yang melambai mengikuti gerak langkah, lalu kacamata yang memenjara sepasang manik ungu yang menatap kosong ke depan, Mikoto mampu membedakannya di antara ribuan arwah lainnya. Karena Munakata Reishi terlihat begitu hidup. Begitu nyata. Memiliki raga.

“Munakata! Munakata!!”

Teriakannya menggaung. Langkahnya yang berpacu. Melupakan rasa sakit dan penat yang semula menderanya. Ia berlari. Tangannya terjulur. Menangkap pundak itu.

Dan jemarinya yang menyentuh permukaan kulit sedingin es. Ia terbelalak. Sementara sosok di cengkeramannya yang tidak ubahnya boneka. Tanpa ekspresi. Seakan jiwa tanpa raga. Tanpa reaksi ketika ia mengguncang-guncangkan pundak itu berkali-kali sekuat tenaga.

“Oi! Munakata!! Kau dengar aku?! Oi—”

Tangannya yang kemudian ditepis. Laki-laki itu kembali berjalan mengikuti kerumunan. Mikoto tidak mengerti. Dan ketika ia melempar pandang pada Kusuhara, meminta penjelasan, pemuda itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

Ditelan luapan emosi, ia menarik bagian depan jubah hitam Kusuhara. “Kau…!” Desis suaranya terdengar berbahaya. “Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padanya?”

Sekali lagi, Kusuhara menggeleng. “Suoh-san, aku sungguh tidak tahu. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Kapten tidak ditemani pengayuh dayungnya. Meski dari apa yang terlihat… Kapten sepertinya belum menyelesaikan ujiannya. Tidak seperti Anda. Masih ada sedikitnya satu lagi tembok ego yang belum Kapten runtuhkan.”

Menggeram, Mikoto melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Kusuhara, lantas berbalik untuk mengejar sosok itu. Tatapan yang kosong. Langkah kaki yang terseok. Seolah lelaki itu telah berjalan lebih jauh darinya, lebih lama darinya. Lebih letih dibandingkan dirinya.

“Munakata.”

Nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Berkali-kali ia memanggil nama itu sembari berjalan di samping Reishi, namun tidak pernah sekalipun pria itu memberikan reaksi.

Hingga nyeri dalam dadanya menyeruak. Tangannya yang meraih pergelangan tangan dingin itu. Bagaikan es. Menusuk di kulitnya. Meski Mikoto tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dan ketika tangan laki-laki itu yang nyaris mengibasnya sekali lagi—

“Reishi….”

—sepasang ungu itu lantas terbelalak ke arahnya. 

“Su…oh…?”

Meski detik berikutnya, gema suara memekak di telinganya. Pemandangan di sekitarnya bagaikan layar yang pecah. Langit bagaikan serpih kaca merontok yang siap menghujaninya. Tanah yang dipijaknya merekah. Putih di antara kepingan-kepingan kaca yang memantulkan dunia kematian mengapung di sekelilingnya. Ia terjatuh.

Dan pergelangan tangan yang terlepas dari genggamannya.

_“REISHI…!!”_

  



	7. Thousands of Anger's Splinters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**MikoRei Week 2016** day 6: **Conflict** , with a bit prompt from one of 7 sins: **Wrath**. I'm so sorry for the late update orz yet since I'm also an Indonesian citizen (which is GMT+7), using my hometown local time it's not too late, isn't it? #doubleslapped. But anyway, happy reading and hope you like it!_

#####  _

”… Hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, dan tidak denganmu. Tidak pula kau akan peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan. Bukan begitu, Suoh Mikoto?”

_

  


  


  


Munakata Reishi tidak tahu sudah sejauh apa kakinya membawanya melangkah. Tidak ada arah yang pasti. Tidak ada yang menemaninya. Bahkan setelah kepergian Totsuka Tatara, barulah ia menyadari bahwa kebersamaannya dalam sepi bersama pemuda itu nyatanya mampu menawarkan tenteram di sukmanya.

Sementara ia kini seorang diri. Berjalan dalam sunyi. Di antara kerumunan siluet-siluet nyawa yang telah mati.

Serta membawa gelegak di dadanya yang menjerit perih.

Reishi tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Dengan apa yang menjadi kemelut dalam benak. Amarah yang begitu meluap-luap, yang bahkan tidak sanggup lagi dibendung oleh logikanya. Jalan pikirnya kerap berusaha memikirkan solusi akan segala tanya yang seolah berteriak dari batinnya. Alasan mengapa Suoh Mikoto menolak pertolongannya. Alasan mengapa laki-laki itu menuntut balas pada Raja Tanpa Warna. Alasan mengapa harus ia yang mencabut nyawa Suoh Mikoto.

_Karena Suoh tidak bisa menerima uluran tangannya begitu saja. Karena Suoh merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk membalaskan dendam Totsuka Tatara, serta melampiaskan duka klan merah atas rasa kehilangan yang mereka tanggung bersama. Karena, terlepas dari siapa saja yang sanggup membunuh Suoh, pria barbar itu telah mempercayakan eksekusi mati itu di tangannya._

Sekeras apapun otaknya berusaha menjawab, kata-kata tersebut lantas hanya terasa bagai pembenaran-pembenaran semata, yang mengantarnya pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya. Tanyanya akan eksistensi dirinya, peranannya, arti hidupnya, jika dikaitkan dengan sang pemilik nama Suoh Mikoto.

_Mengapa Suoh memilih dirinya? Mengapa Suoh mempercayainya? Apa yang Suoh lihat dari dirinya? Dan semudah itu Suoh menentukan segalanya, tanpa berpikir mengenai perasaan yang harus dihadapinya setelah mengakhiri nyawa Suoh? Apa arti dirinya bagi Suoh?_

_Mengapa… harus dirinya?_

Jawaban-jawaban tidak lagi terdengar dalam kepalanya. Sementara runtut kata _mengapa_ yang terputar ulang di telinganya. Bagai mantra yang perlahan menggerogoti akal sehatnya. Dihantar luapan emosinya, menjalar hingga ke sela sendi-sendinya.

Lalu gaung suara serak nan berat di kejauhan. Mengiringi derap langkahnya. Percakapan dari penggalan masa lalunya yang terdengar begitu mencemooh.

  


_“Maaf, Munakata. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menolongku.”_

  


Diam.

Diam. Diam. Diam.

Ia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Ia _tidak akan_ mendengar apapun lagi. Ia menutup telinganya. Mengosongkan pandangan matanya. Membiarkan kedua kakinya refleks membawa tubuhnya bersama arus kerumunan ramai bayang-bayang hitam.

_“Munakata! Munakata!!”_

Ada gema suara lain yang bertumpuk. Seruan yang memanggil namanya. Tidak. Seluruh suara itu pasti berasal dari sumber yang sama. Dari dalam kepalanya. Dari rintangan lain yang tengah menjemputnya, atau mungkin telah mulai dijalaninya. Tidak ada gunanya untuk menggubris. Ia harus tetap berjalan. Ia tidak boleh berhenti melangkah.

_“Oi! Munakata!! Kau dengar aku?! Oi—”_

  


_“Pada akhirnya, aku tetap membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini.”_

  


Tidak. Ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Ia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

_“Munakata.”_

  


_“Sudah cukup, Munakata. Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi.”_

  


Ya. Ia tidak akan lagi membuka mulutnya. Ia tidak akan lagi berargumen. Ia akan membawa seluruh bara di dadanya, sejauh apapun. Toh apa yang ada di sekelilingnya adalah maya. Toh semua rintangan yang dilaluinya hanyalah sekedar masa lalu yang tidak bisa diubah sehingga tidak bisa pula membawanya maupun Suoh Mikoto kembali hidup di dunia.

Ia ingin kembali pada perahunya. Ia ingin mengayuh sampannya sendiri. Atau biarkan arus sungai membawanya berlayar pada yang manapun kehidupan reinkarnasi akan menjemputnya. Ia lelah. Ia muak. Akan tanya yang tidak akan pernah terjawab. Akan kebenaran yang tidak pernah terjamah olehnya. Akan alasan yang terlanjur terkubur bersama jasad Suoh Mikoto hari itu.

_“Munakata.”_

Satu genggaman di pergelangan tangannya. Menahannya untuk memberhentikan langkah kakinya. Tangannya yang sontak bergerak. Mengibas—

“Reishi.”

—dan suara itu yang terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Tidak terkungkung dalam gaung. Begitu lugas. Begitu tegas, meski lembut di saat bersamaan. Ia lantas berbalik. Menemukan sosok itu telah tiba di sampingnya. Menggenggam tangannya. Berhasil menemukan dirinya.

“Su…oh…?”

Meski seketika dunia di sekelilingnya meruntuh. Ia kemudian terjatuh. Jemari yang menggenggam pergelangannya terlepas, diiringi suara pria itu yang meneriakkan namanya. Meski ia bergeming. Tubuhnya kaku terikat. Dan kesadarannya yang dilalap cahaya putih. Begitu terang. Membutakannya.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_Butiran salju terinjak di bawah kakinya. Dingin menyelusup balutan seragamnya. Uap membumbung tinggi dari tiupan napasnya. Tenrou tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Nyeri menusuk pada abdomen sisi kirinya, dengan darah menembus membasahi seragamnya. Sakit yang semula tidak ia acuhkan. Namun ketika ia menerima serangan Suoh Mikoto baru saja (yang bahkan berhasil meretakkan lensa kacamatanya), ngilu itu kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sebelah tangan yang refleks menekan lukanya. Mengotori tangannya dengan darah segar._

_Satu tatapan terkejut dari pria yang tengah menjadi lawan duelnya itu._

_“Oi, Munakata… kau terluka?”_

_Ia terkekeh seraya menarik napas panjang. Berusaha menyeimbangkan ritme jantungnya yang mengguruh akibat nyeri yang ditahannya. “Sepertinya demikian. Rupanya luka tusukan yang diarahkannya padaku, efeknya tidak seringan apa yang kuperkirakan.”_

_“Siapa yang melakukannya?”_

_Ada geram di nada bicara itu. Reishi dapat membedakannya. Suasana hati Suoh Mikoto yang kemudian berubah. Murka yang tampak menggarang di raut wajah keras itu. Seandainya saja dirinya sanggup untuk berpura-pura lebih baik dari ini._

_“Orang yang mengaku sebagai Raja Tanpa Warna, Suoh. Ya, aku bertemu dengannya. Ia merasuk ke dalam tubuh anak buahmu, dan ia menyerangku ketika aku tengah menolongnya, menghalangi reruntuhan puing bangunan agar tidak mencelakainya.”_

_Aura merah kian mengganas, menguar dari sekujur tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Reishi merasakan kengerian dari kekuatan itu. Tampak begitu berbahaya. Meletup membinasakan. Meski ia tidak boleh gentar. Ia harus mengulur waktu agar Suoh mencurahkan seluruh energi aura padanya. Hingga jika tiba saatnya Raja Tanpa Warna muncul di hadapan mereka, dirinyalah yang akan melakukan eksekusi itu._

_Meski perhitungannya meleset. Kata-katanya tadi rupanya terlanjut menjadi penyulut sebentuk amarah lain bagi Mikoto._

_“Minggir, Munakata. Kau tahu ada perhitungan yang harus kulakukan dengan bedebah sialan itu.”_

_Remang di bulu tengkuknya. Gemetar merayapi tubuhnya. Entah dari rasa sakit yang melanda, atau dari kata-kata dingin laki-laki itu._

_“Tidak, Suoh. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah sedikit pun dari tempat ini.”_

Karena aku akan menolongmu. Aku ingin menolongmu.

_“Menyingkir, Munakata!!”_

_Seruan pria itu seakan genderang perang babak dua yang dibunyikan di telinganya. Lawan tandingnya yang kemudian melempar satu bolah api raksasa ke arahnya, untuk kemudian melompat ke samping, mencari celah kosong darinya. Meski matanya tidak bisa dikelabui begitu saja. Dengan seluruh kekuatan aura birunya, Reishi menghadang setiap serangan yang dilontarkan untuknya, hanya demi menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan pria itu. Berusaha membarikade setiap celah yang digunakan Suoh Mikoto untuk lolos dari cengkeramannya. Tidak ada serangan yang sanggup dilancarkannya. Ia hanya menangkis, menghalau bola-bola api, kemudian menghalau Mikoto, sesekali mengangkat pedangnya hanya sebagai bentuk pertahanan dari serangan-serangan langsung yang dilemparkan Suoh melalui tangan dan kaki._

_Meski staminanya yang terasa merembes begitu cepat meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dadanya yang mulai memberat untuk menarik oksigen dari udara bebas. Dan Mikoto seolah mengetahui hal itu. Satu tornado api besar diiringi terjangan dari laki-laki itu, melesat cepat tanpa sempat ia menghindar. Tangan kekar Mikoto yang kemudian, sekali lagi, beradu dengan bilang pedangnya. Kubah aura biru dan merah yang menyelimuti mereka yang bertabrakan. Ia tidak menyerah. Ia tahu aura Mikoto tengah menekan seluruh bentuk pertahanannya._

_Kedua bola aura kemudian dilemparkan dan menimbulkan ledakan dahsyat. Ia dan Mikoto sama-sama melompat mundur. Menarik napas. Seketika rasa ngilu pada abdomennya menyerang. Napasnya tersengal. Bilah pedangnya lantas tertancap di tanah. Membantunya untuk berdiri tegak._

_“Munakata, hentikan semua usahamu. Kau berusaha membunuh dirimu sendiri.”_

_“Lihat siapa yang berbicara, Suoh. Kau pikir, apa yang tengah kau lakukan dengan tubuhmu?” Ia menyeringai. Satir. Membalas segala raut gelap di wajah pria itu. Sakit yang semakin menjadi. Mengaburkan pandangannya._

_“Hentikan, Munakata. Kumohon.”_

_Kedua bola matanya melebar. Tawa yang lantas meluncur dari bibirnya yang gemetar. Memohon? Sejak kapan Suoh Mikoto bisa memohon dan mengiba?_

_“… beritahu aku alasanmu yang sebenarnya, Suoh.”_

_“Munakata….”_

_Kepalanya terangkat. Mengadu ungunya pada emas itu. Berharap agar pria itu mengerti. Dalam putus asa, mengiba agar Mikoto mengerti jerit pilu batinnya._

_“Aku gagal mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Mikoto. Karena itu… buat aku mengerti. Jelaskan berkali-kali padaku, hingga aku memahaminya… hingga aku bisa menerima ketidakberdayaanku untuk menolongmu dan menjagamu tetap hidup.”_

_Gelegak panas menjelma di dadanya. Perih yang berkali-kali lebih menyayat dibandingkan luka yang tertoreh menembus organnya._

_Hela napas dari pria di depannya. Langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sepasang tangan yang kemudian menyokong kedua bahunya. Manik emas yang menatap jauh ke dalam dirinya. Menuang makna pada kata-kata yang terlontar setelahnya._

  


“Aku melakukan semua ini, untuk melindungi segalanya. Yata. Kusanagi. Anna. Dan kau. Ia bermaksud untuk membunuh semua yang kumiliki, agar ia bisa merebut kekuatanku, juga kekuatanmu, sehingga itu menjadikannya raja di antara para raja. Kalau kau menjadi diriku, bukankah kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama?”

  


_Reishi terdiam. Terbius oleh senyum pahit dan sirat sendu dari wajah keras itu. Tangannya lantas menghalau kedua genggaman Mikoto di pundaknya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Geram gemetar semakin merajai tubuhnya. Menguasai logikanya._

  


“Ya, Suoh. Jika aku jadi dirimu, besar kemungkinan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Meski begitu….”

  


_Suaranya mendesis. Lirih. Parau. Seakan mengeluarkan seluruh amarah menghimpit benaknya, walau dalam sebentuk kepiluan._

  


“Meski begitu, karena aku berdiri di sini dengan kedua kakiku sendiri, maka aku tahu perasaanku. Perih memuakkan yang menggerayangi dadaku, yang hadir ketika aku harus membunuhmu, dan luka dari duka yang akan muncul setelahnya, yang kuyakin tidak akan pernah bisa kusembuhkan…. Hanya aku yang mengetahuinya, dan tidak denganmu. Tidak pula kau akan peduli dengan apa yang kurasakan. Bukan begitu, Suoh Mikoto?”

  


_Telinganya kemudian menangkap satu kekeh tawa._

  


“Kalau begitu, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan berhenti meminta maaf padamu. Hingga kau memaafkanku, dan juga dirimu sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu, Munakata Reishi. Di alam kematian nanti, hingga kau menerima permintaan maafku.”

  


_“Kau—”_

_Mikoto melompat mundur. Dan ketika ia baru saja bersiap untuk melontarkan jurusnya pada laki-laki itu, satu cahaya perak bagai petir menyambar turun dari langit, menghalanginya. Sosok pemuda yang berdiri di antara mereka._

_Wajah itu. Ya, ia mengenalinya. Pemuda berambut seputih salju yang menjadi tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan Totsuka Tatara. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai Raja Tanpa Warna. Biang kerok dari tangan takdir yang akan menyeretnya untuk melangkah di atas neraka dunia._

_“Laki-laki ini kah… yang kau cari? Cepat… lancarkan seranganmu. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi….”_

_“Begitu? Heh… terima kasih karena sudah menghemat waktu dan tenagaku untuk menemukanmu.”_

_Aura merah masif yang terkumpul. Bola api raksasa yang siap meluluhlantahkan. Melupakan rasa sakitnya, ia berusaha menerjang tekanan kekuatan itu._

_“Suoh!! Jangan lakukan itu!!”_

_Terlambat. Tangan Suoh Mikoto yang mencabik menembus tubuh pemuda itu, kemudian membakar tubuh itu hingga habis tidak bersisa. Tanpa tulang. Tanpa darah. Tanpa abu._

_Dan Reishi tahu. Meskipun ia kembali, nyatanya tidak ada hal yang dapat diubahnya._

  


_________________________________________________________

  


_“Munakata….”_

Putih menyilaukan di balik kelopak matanya. Hangat. Reishi terpejam dan tak ingin membuka matanya. Tubuhnya terasa melayang.

_“Munakata, maafkan aku….”_

Suara Suoh Mikoto menggema di telinganya. Dari kejauhan dan perlahan mendekat. Memanggil namanya berulang kali. Meski hangat di sekelilingnya terlalu melenakan. Meninabobokannya. Memanjakannya untuk tidak perlu lagi membuka kelopaknya.

“Reishi.”

Panggilan itu berubah. Panggilan yang tidak pernah laki-laki itu ucapkan selain di waktu kebersamaan mereka. Menggelitik rasa dalam benaknya.

Sepasang tangan yang kemudian menyambutnya. Menariknya dalam dekapan. Begitu erat. Terasa menjaganya. Memberinya keamanan. Menjanjikannya ketenteraman dan kedamaian. Lalu wangi tubuh yang tersesap di indera penciumannya. Kombinasi wangi bara api, linting tembakau tersulut, hingga manis _whisky_ dan stroberi. Serta desah napas yang bergetar hingga gendang telinganya. Hangat napas terembus di daun telinganya. Kepala yang dibenamkan di pundaknya.

“Maafkan aku.”

Panas membungkus sekujur tubuhnya. Merayap hingga ke sudut kelopak matanya. Menitikkan bulir perak yang meluncur turun membasahi pipinya. Dadanya yang sesak, meski lega di saat yang sama.

“Reishi, buka matamu. Maafkan aku.”

Dan ketika ia membuka matanya, yang pertama kali Reishi lihat dari seberang punggung pria itu adalah pecahan kaca besar, memperlihatkan masa lalu. Kenangan seorang bocah kecil menjinjing kotak serangga di tangan kiri yang tengah berkenalan dengan seorang lagi yang bersurai acak-acakan dan lebam berbentuk telapak tangan di pipi. Lalu kepingan-kepingan lainnya, mempertontonkan ingatan-ingatan yang bahkan nyaris hilang dari sudut memorinya. Pertemuan pertama mereka dalam status raja. Malam pertama di atas ranjang setelah diawali oleh insiden minuman beralkohol. Berlanjut pada pemandian umum maupun sauna bersama. Pertarungan demi pertarungan yang diadu. Hari-hari perayaan istimewa yang dilewati.

Jika memang sebanyak ini momen manis yang pernah dibangunnya, maka tidaklah mengherankan apabila setengah dunianya lebur bersamaan dengan kepergian laki-laki itu.

“Reishi…?”

Perlahan ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Membalas dekapan tersebut. Sama eratnya. Sama-sama berusaha mempersempit jarak di antara keduanya.

“Kau bilang… kau tidak akan berhenti meminta maaf hingga aku… memaafkanmu dan memaafkan diriku sendiri?”

Laki-laki itu mengangguk di pundaknya.

“Kau mengubah masa lalu, Mikoto?”

“Hanya karena kau mau menampakkan keputusasaanmu yang begitu manis.”

Mulutnya lantas mendengus tawa geli. “Oh ya, tentu saja. Anggaplah sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kau sudah bersusah payah _memohon_ padaku dengan begitu… _jujur dan polos_. Aku harap aku bisa melihatnya lagi di kehidupan kita selanjutnya.”

Punggung pria itu yang menegak dan kepala yang terangkat, hanya demi mempertemukan sirat matanya dan sorot pemilik sepasang emas itu yang serupa. Penuh rasa. Penuh rindu.

Penuh cinta.

“Jadi… kau memaafkanku?”

Ia menggumam nada ceria. Kedua tangannya sendiri yang lantas berpindah dari punggung itu, tertarik kemudian menyusuri sisi wajah pria yang tidak lepas mendekapnya itu. Kening keduanya lantas beradu. Saling merasakan embus napas masing-masing.

“Kau berhasil menemukanku. Lalu hal apa lagi yang harus kutunggu?”

Dengus tawa dari mulut itu. Jarak yang kemudian dinihilkan di antara mereka. Bibirnya yang dicumbu lembut. Penuh kehangatan. Melebur meluruhkan segala penatnya. Menguapkan resah dan gelisahnya.

“Aku pulang, Reishi.”

“Bodoh. Kaulah yang selama ini menungguku. Jadi seharusnya akulah yang mengucapkannya. Aku pulang, Mikoto.”


	8. Kiss of Reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
>  **MikoRei Week 2016** day 7: **Reunion** , with a bit prompt from one of 7 sins: **Greed** \--yet I guess you wouldn't find it anywhere #slapped. Well... it's sad to say goodbye to **MikoRei Week 2016** , have been following the event since 2014, yet I never get tired nor get enough of this lovely pairing. Thank you for reading this piece, and let us meet again on the next fiction!  
> 

#####  _

“Selamat datang kembali, Reishi.”

_

  


  


  


_Ketika Suoh Mikoto kembali merasakan kakinya menjejak menapaki tanah, dimensi putih dengan kepingan pecahan kaca yang mempertontonkan masa lalunya itu perlahan memudar. Bagaikan tirai panggung yang tersibak terangkat. Meski kedua matanya sendiri tidak dapat lepas dari sepasang ungu yang tengah memperhatikan keping-keping itu membumbung mengangkasa. Ada rindu, nostalgia, yang terpancar dari sirat wajah menyungging senyum tipis itu. Seolah Munakata Reishi masih belum ingin berpisah dengan semua gambaran kenangan itu. Membuatnya tidak mampu menahan untuk mengulas satu lengkung bibir yang sama._

_“Jangan khawatir, Reishi. Kita akan membuat kenangan baru di kehidupan yang baru.”_

_“Hmm. Tentu saja. Selama di kehidupan selanjutnya nanti, kau tidak menyimpan skenario merepotkan lainnya yang akan membuatku menjalani alam kematian tanpa ketenangan seperti ini lagi.”_

_Satu kecupan didaratkannya di antara helai-helai biru langit malam itu. “Kau pegang janjiku.”_

_“Sementara kau adalah pembual kelas paus, Mikoto. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu setelah janji-janji yang tidak bisa kau tepati selama ini?”_

_Kata-kata yang pedas, namun ia tahu pria itu tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitinya. Kenyataannya, senyum itu semakin merekah di bibir Reishi. Tanpa sindir. Tanpa cela. Tanpa intimidasi._

_Ia menyeringai. “Aku hanya tinggal membuktikannya padamu bahwa aku bisa menepati janjiku.”_

_Detik berikutnya, pandangannya dan laki-laki itu sama-sama beralih. Alam kematian yang semula terasa begitu suram mencekam, kini seperti menampakkan wajah aslinya. Langit malam hitam sempurna yang bertaburan bintang, menaungi di atas kepala. Padang rumput dandelion yang bergoyang tertiup angin segar berhembus. Lentera-lentera kecil, begitu cantik bagai kunang-kunang menari, menerangi setiap sampan yang tengah mengarung permukaan sungai, melaju perlahan hingga memasuki gerbang_ torii _raksasa yang membentang membingkai tepian sungai dengan tinggi menjulang ke langit, tidak jauh di depan sana yang menjadi muara dari alirannya. Dan arwah-arwah tembus pandang di sekeliling mereka, satu persatu bergantian terbalut cahaya keemasan, untuk kemudian menghilang meninggalkan butiran cahaya yang mengangkasa._

_“Syukurlah, kalian telah kembali dengan selamat dan dapat saling menemukan satu sama lain.”_

_Suara Kusuhara Takeru menyapanya. Ia hanya mengangguk, sementara pria di dekapnya yang beringsut melepaskan tautan tangannya. Tampak satu sorot keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan Reishi ketika melihat sang pemandunya itu di sana._

_“Kusuhara… Takeru-_ kun _…? Mengapa….”_

_Pemuda itu kemudian melipat sebelah tangan di depan dada sembari membungkuk hormat. “Lama tidak berjumpa, Kapten Munakata. Saya di sini bertugas sebagai pendayung perahu serta pemandu bagi mendiang Raja Merah, Suoh Mikoto, sekaligus… menyelesaikan urusan yang mengganjal yang juga membuat saya tidak bisa melangkah melewati gerbang reinkarnasi begitu saja.”_

_Intensi Kusuhara yang tidak pernah terucap itu lantas membuatnya menaikkan sebelah alis. “Kau juga, memiliki urusan yang harus kau selesaikan?”_

_Kusuhara kemudian mengangguk. Sementara Reishi melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Dan apakah urusan itu… berhubungan dengan Suoh?”_

_“Sayang sekali, untuk kali ini tebakan Anda salah, Kapten,” ujar Kusuhara sembari tertawa. “Urusan saya yang belum selesai… adalah Anda sendiri, Kapten Munakata.”_

_Kebingungan sontak melandanya. Begitu pula Reishi. Keduanya bertukar pandang, hanya untuk menangkap satu dengus geli lainnya, meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu._

_“Kapten, terlepas dari hal yang pernah Anda katakan pada Fushimi-_ san _mengenai_ puzzle _bernama Scepter 4 yang justru akan lengkap kepingannya tanpa kehadiran saya, namun bagi saya pribadi, seorang anggota klan tidak seharusnya mati dan meninggalkan rajanya begitu saja. Meski penyebab saya terbunuh di hari itu pun adalah demi melindungi Anda, tetap saja seharusnya saya bertahan dan tidak menyerah. Anda telah mempercayakan saya untuk membawa sebagian aura Anda, kebanggaan dan harga diri Anda, maka sudah selayaknya pula saya untuk menjaga kepercayaan itu, dan hidup selama mungkin untuk mengabdi pada Anda._

 _“Dan karena semua penyesalan itu, saya berakhir di tempat ini. Melalui permukaan sungai pula, saya selalu mengawasi Anda. Semua sepak terjang Anda. Bahkan di hari ketika Anda merasa bahwa Anda kehilangan segalanya setelah Anda mengakhiri nyawa Suoh-_ san _. Lalu Pedang Damocles Anda yang meretak. Dari hari ke hari kian memburuk keadaannya. Hingga pertarungan terakhir yang Anda lalui. Saya selalu berpikir… akan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk bisa menyokong punggung Anda, seperti Hidaka maupun Zenjou-_ san _, hingga saat-saat terakhir selalu berjuang bersama Anda. Karenanya saya berharap, setidaknya di tempat ini, ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda. Sebentuk keegoisan saya, yang ingin membantu Anda untuk mencapai kebahagiaan yang terlepas dari genggaman tangan Anda di dunia.”_

_Ah, rupanya seperti itu. Rupanya pemuda ini tidak hanya sekedar mengekori langkahnya dan ikut campur menentukan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ternyata Kusuhara pun tidak ubahnya seperti dirinya dan Reishi. Sama-sama terjebak dalam penyesalan. Sama-sama terjebak dalam alam kematian tanpa ketenteraman, tanpa bisa melanjutkan langkah menuju kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Ia lantas memperhatikan pria di sampingnya itu yang melangkah. Mendekati Kusuhara. Tangan kanan Reishi yang tampak terjulur ke depan Kusuhara. Sementara pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya menatap tangan itu, lalu pada wajah Reishi, bergantian._

_“Terima kasih sudah menungguku di sini, Kusuhara-_ kun _. Ya, kau adalah kartu_ joker _yang sengaja kutahan di tanganku, karena aku sangatlah membenci_ joker _yang tertahan di tangan musuh untuk kemudian dimainkan ke hadapanku dan memporakporandakan sistem strategiku. Meski demikian, sebagai seorang Munakata Reishi, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih… karena sudah bersedia mengantarkan Suoh Mikoto padaku.”_

_Pemuda itu mengangguk. Kedua tangan yang kemudian saling menjabat._

_“Kalau begitu… boleh saya pamit pergi terlebih dahulu, Kapten?”_

_Tubuh Kusuhara mulai dirayapi cahaya keemasan itu. Dimulai dari ujung kaki, menyebar hingga ke ujung surai cokelat tua itu. Jabat tangan yang kemudian dilepas, dan ia mengawasi pemuda itu membuka jubah dan menaruh dayung di atas tanah. Memperlihatkan balutan_ kimono _putih yang sama seperti yang dikenakan Reishi. Tatapan pemuda itu yang melayang ke arahnya. Senyum lebar yang terulas._

 _“Suoh-_ san _, jaga Kapten baik-baik, ya?”_

_Ia mengangguk. Tanpa menunggu kata-katanya, pemuda itu kembali berpaling pada Reishi._

_“Maaf karena saya tidak bisa menunggu Anda lebih lama lagi.”_

_Dilihatnya kepala Reishi yang menggeleng. “Tidak masalah, Kusuhara-_ kun _. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku dan Suoh akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi.”_

“ _Un_. Semoga kita dapat bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya, Kapten.”

_Gema suara itu seolah mengiringi titik-titik cahaya emas menyerbu Kusuhara, memendarkan tubuh tersebut, kemudian melenyapkan pemuda itu dari pandangannya. Sementara Munakata Reishi yang masih bergeming di tempat. Sebelah tangan tampak terjulur, berusaha menggapai pada titik-titik cahaya yang tersisa. Yang tertangkap di tangan hanya untuk memudar dan menguap pada detik berikutnya._

_Ia melangkah. Menepuk pundak itu meski tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu berbalik. Senyum dan desah napas yang tertuju padanya._

_“Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan.”_

_Menuruti permintaan Reishi, tumitnya kembali diputar. Lalu tangan kirinya yang digenggam. Jemarinya yang bertaut dengan milik pria itu. Langkah keduanya terasa selaras. Tidak terlalu cepat namun tidak juga terlalu lambat. Kemudian mendaki bukit kecil, untuk menemukan dua buah gerbang_ torii _, cukup lebar dan tinggi untuk dilalui keduanya._

_“Kurasa, itu gerbang reinkarnasi kita.”_

_Ia hanya mengangguk. Genggaman di tangannya terasa mengerat. Ia terkekeh._

_“Kau takut?”_

_Pria di sampingnya itu lantas membetulkan letak kacamatanya. “Terserah kau saja, Mikoto.”_

_Muka gerbang berwarna merah itu tampak kian mendekat. Meski di tengah langkahnya, ada tanya yang gatal ingin Mikoto lontarkan pada laki-laki itu._

_“Reishi, ke mana perginya pengayuh perahumu?”_

_Gumaman nada terdengar di sisinya._

_“Ia pergi meninggalkanku setelah aku selesai melewati satu rintangan sebelum ujianku yang membawaku bertemu denganmu. Pemanduku itu berkata bahwa penyesalannya telah terbayar, hingga ia harus pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa bisa mengantarku hingga gerbang reinkarnasiku.”_

_Keningnya bertaut. “Seseorang yang kau kenal baik yang juga menyesal karena mati duluan ketimbang kau?”_

_“Tidak juga. Ia merasa bersalah karena… kematiannya lantas merenggut nyawa seseorang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupku. Dan jika kau tanya apakah aku mengenalnya dengan baik… percayalah, Mikoto. Kau lebih mengenal pemanduku itu lebih baik dibandingkan aku sendiri.”_

_Satu nama dan bayang wajah tergambar di kepalanya. Tanpa pria itu menyebutkan nama sang pendayung perahu pun, Mikoto sudah mengetahuinya. Ah. Ternyata orang itu juga sampai di tempat ini. Akhirnya kata maaf yang dipendam Totsuka Tatara untuk Munakata Reishi dapat tersampaikan secara langsung._

_“Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu, Mikoto?”_

_Ia mendengungkan nada persetujuan._

_“Di antara semua orang yang kulihat dan mengenakan_ kimono _berwarna putih, kenapa hanya kau yang tetap memakai kaos oblongmu itu, lengkap dengan celana panjang hingga rantainya?”_

_Pertanyaan klasik. Khas Munakata Reishi. Mempertanyakan setiap detail yang tidak perlu. Tawanya lantas meledak._

_“Menurutmu, Reishi? Aku mati dengan cara jasadku dibakar menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatan HOMRA, tanpa sempat Izumo menggantikan pakaianku dengan pakaian yang selayaknya dikenakan orang mati.”_

_“Mm…. Jawaban logis dan masuk akal.”_

_Tanpa terasa, gerbang reinkarnasi itu tiba di hadapannya. Cahaya dari seberang gerbang itu yang menyilaukan matanya. Degup jantungnya yang memacu._

_“Kira-kira, kehidupan seperti apa yang akan menanti kita?”_

_Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Tatapan yang semula terpancang pada putih di depannya itu ia alihkan. Mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya di dunia ini, ia memandang lekat pada sepasang ungu yang balas menatapnya itu._

_“Kuharap kita bisa saling menemukan satu sama lain di kehidupan itu kelak, Mikoto.”_

_Mengangguk. “Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi… sampai bertemu di seberang sana, kalau begitu?”_

_Kekeh tawa. Terdengar begitu manis di telinganya._

_“Ya. Jangan khawatir. Ini hanyalah perpisahan sementara. Sampai jumpa lagi, Mikoto.”_

_Dan keduanya melangkah. Dalam iringan ritme yang sama. Menjemput tangan takdir baru yang mengikat mereka. Entah berupa belenggu rantai sedingin es. Ataupun serupa jalin kuat yang sehangat mentari pagi._

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Munakata Reishi membuka matanya. Kedua korneanya menangkap semburat cahaya yang menyelusup malu di antara tirai gordennya. Menggisik mata seraya mendudukkan tubuh, ia kemudian mencari-cari kacamata yang selalu diletakkannya pada nakas samping ranjang. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju jendela, lalu membuka tirai merah marun itu lebar-lebar. Ya. Merah marun. Warna yang begitu kontras di antara seluruh perabotan kamarnya yang bernuansa biru langit lembut maupun warna-warna cokelat natural. Karena meski kedua orang tuanya bersikeras mengatakan bahwa biru adalah warna yang cocok untuknya, hanya kakak laki-lakinya lah satu-satunya orang yang berkata bahwa merah pun cocok berpadu dengan biru tuanya. Terutama merah marun.

Dan warna yang sama, seringkali hadir dalam mimpinya. Meletup bagai derak kobar api. Dirinya berdiri di tepian sebuah sungai dengan arak-arakan cahaya lampion dan langit bertabur bintang. Lalu sebuah janji yang ditukarnya dengan sosok itu. Seseorang yang tampak begitu kental dengan imaji merah marun membara. Ia merasa mengenal orang itu. _Laki-laki itu._ Aneh, pikirnya. Jika ia berada di dalam cerita-cerita roman yang kerap dibacanya, romansa manis nan klise semacam ini tentunya akan selalu menggambarkan sosok wanita cantik, lemah gemulai, dengan sapuan warna lembut sebagai pasangannya bertukar janji di dalam mimpinya. Meski tidak pada kenyataannya. Meski sosok itu hanya berupa siluet yang buram di ingatannya, Reishi tahu persis bahwa sang pemilik warna merah marun dalam bunga tidurnya itu adalah seorang pria. Entah mengapa.

Menghela napas sembari berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya untuk terus-menerus mempermasalahkan isi mimpinya, ia membalikkan tubuh, lalu melempar pandang sekilas pada jam beker di atas nakas. Pukul enam pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan menyiapkan hari pertama kehidupan sekolahnya di bangku SMA. Namun tidak ada salahnya pula untuk bersiap lebih awal. Ia tahu ia pun bisa menyiapkan bekalnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum sang kakak kembali mengacaukan kotak bekalnya dengan telur dadar gulung ekstra manis dan nasi kepal isi sambal.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“Selamat pagi, Reishi! Uwaaaah, kau bangun pagi sekali hari ini?”

Reishi hanya tersenyum dan membalas sapaan cerah dari sang kakak. Sementara sang ibu di sisinya, tertawa sembari menggoreng sosis yang dipotong menyerupai bentuk gurita.

“Adikmu khawatir hari pertamanya di SMA akan rusak karena bekal buatanmu, Tatara. Karena itu ia bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan semuanya sendiri. Ia juga membuatkan bagianmu.”

“Bekal sarapan buatan Reishi! Kuharap ini akan mendatangkan keberuntungan untuk satu semester ke depan!”

“Keberuntungan itu tidak akan datang tanpa jerih payah usahamu sendiri, _Niisan_.”

Tatara, kakak laki-laki yang hanya terpaut umur satu tahun darinya itu tergelak. Sang kakak lantas membantunya menata isi kotak bekal, kemudian membawa menu sarapan ke meja makan, menatanya beserta piring-piring, mangkuk, serta alat makan. Suasana kegiatan makan pagi yang selalu hangat. Seperti biasa. Hingga sang kepala keluarga Munakata akhirnya datang bergabung.

“Bagaimana, Reishi? Sudah siap dengan hari pertamamu di SMA?”

Tersenyum seraya menyumpit acar plum ke dalam mangkuk nasinya, Reishi menjawab, “Aku bukan lagi anak SD yang mengalami serangan keringat dingin di hari pertama masuk sekolah, Ayah. Meski bisa kukatakan, ya, aku siap untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama seperti _Niisan_.”

“Hei, hei… kenapa kesannya kau tidak mau satu sekolah lagi denganku, Reishi~?”

“Jangan _Niisan_ pikir aku tidak tahu beberapa surat panggilan yang ditujukan pada Ayah tentang kebiasaan _Niisan_ membolos di beberapa pelajaran, atau mengintip ruang ganti baju perempuan. Aku membutuhkan kehidupan sekolah yang kondusif untuk membantuku belajar.”

Kakaknya itu mengerucutkan bibir. Ia lantas mendengar derai tawa sang ibu. “Tapi siapa sangka? Murid sebandel Tatara ternyata bisa menjadi sekretaris OSIS! Jadi ya, satu atau dua kali berbuat onar, tidak apa-apa, _'kan_?”

Reishi bisa melihat kedipan sang ibu pada ayahnya, yang lantas dibalas oleh deham sang kepala keluarga Munakata sebagai tanda untuk melanjutkan kegiatan sarapan mereka. Meski di tengah-tengah suapan terakhirnya, ia tahu ada kata-kata yang tidak tahan untuk tidak dilemparkannya pada Tatara.

“Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa ketua OSIS yang bisa meloloskan _Niisan_ sebagai sekretarisnya.”

Dan reaksi sang kakak yang tidak terduga olehnya. Tatara lantas tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. “Aku juga tidak sabar ingin memperkenalkanmu dengannya. Entah mengapa, tapi aku merasa kalian akan memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu satu sama lain.”

Ungkapan Tatara mengenai kata takdir meluncurkan satu dengus geli tertahan dari bibirnya. Meski begitu, ia tahu sesuatu dalam dadanya bergerak. Ada rasa yang terbangun. Debar lembut yang menggelitik manis di benak. Apakah memang ini yang dinamakan takdir?

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Reishi membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam di samping mimbar. Dirinya baru saja dipanggil sebagai perwakilan siswa baru untuk menyampaikan sambutan, berbekal nilai ujian masuknya yang berhasil meraih angka total delapan ratus dari delapan mata pelajaran yang diujikan. Ia kemudian melangkah turun dari podium, menuju barisan kursi terdepan tempatnya semula duduk. Lalu pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya, Kusuhara Takeru, teman sepermainannya sejak kecil yang tidak pernah absen untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya, lantas mengacungkan dua jempol diserta seringai lebar. Ia hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum itu singkat, kemudian kembali fokus pada sambutan lainnya di upacara pembukaan semester baru sekaligus penerimaan siswa baru sekolahnya.

“Selanjutnya, sambutan dari Ketua OSIS…. Suoh Mikoto- _Kaichou_ , silakan naik ke atas panggung.”

Desir di dadanya. Kedua matanya yang lantas terpancang pada sosok yang tengah berjalan lambat ke atas mimbar itu. Gaya berpakaian yang tidak terlalu rapi—tidak seperti yang seharusnya ditunjukkan oleh figur seorang pemimpin organisasi intra sekolah—dengan bagian leher kemeja yang sedikit kusut terlipat, bentukan dasi yang tidak simetris, jas yang tidak dikancingkan. Kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana. Tatapan malas dari mata yang dihiasi cekungan. Meski ada yang membuat Reishi tidak bisa berpaling. Sepasang emas dan surai merah berantakan itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Ia merasa ia pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki yang begitu ingin sang kakak kenalkan padanya tersebut.

Aneh. Bahkan benaknya begitu yakin bahwa ia mengenal baik laki-laki itu, sebagaimana pemuda itu pun mengenal dirinya.

“Ah. Hmm. Selamat karena sudah berhasil masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan selamat menikmati kehidupan sekolah kalian selama tiga tahun ke depan. Sekian.”

Lalu hening. Pidato sambutan tersingkat yang pernah didengarnya. Bahkan tidak ada tepuk tangan. Tidak ada reaksi. Semua murid saling melempar pandang. Dan sang ketua OSIS nampak tidak terganggu dengan nihilnya apreasiasi yang diberikan audiensi.

Meski di antara canggung yang menggantung itu, ada sepasang emas yang bertemu dengan ungunya. Dua detik yang kemudian terasa memerangkap dalam keabadian. Seolah jarum jam berhenti berdetik. Seakan bumi berhenti berputar. Walau detak jantungnya berlari. Gejolak rasa yang timbul menyeruak, menggigilkan tubuhnya. Sensasi menggelegak yang ia tidak ketahui artinya, namun terasa amat dikenalnya. Begitu melenakan. Begitu memabukkan.

Dan ketika dunianya telah kembali berotasi, satu seringai mengarah padanya. Ternyata kakaknya itu benar adanya. Ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Demi meredam kobar dalam dadanya.

Serta untuk mengajarkan pemuda serampangan itu tata cara berpidato di depan khalayak umum.

  


_________________________________________________________

  


“ _Kaichou_! Aku sudah membawanya!”

Reishi mengikuti Tatara yang membawanya ke atap gedung sekolah. Sesampainya ia di sana, dua orang pemuda tampak tengah menunggunya. Yang satunya, ya, tiada lain tiada bukan adalah sang Ketua OSIS sendiri, Suoh Mikoto. Sementara pemuda satunya lagi, berkacamata dan bersurai pirang dengan aroma parfum madu yang menguar manis, tampak tidak dikenalnya.

“Kau tentunya sudah kenal dengan Ketua OSIS, _'kan_? Kalau begitu, yang satu ini adalah Kusanagi- _san_ , bendahara OSIS.”

Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengulurkan tangan padanya. “Adik Tatara, eh? Perkenalkan, aku Kusanagi Izumo dari kelas 2-A, satu kelas dengan kakakmu dan Mikoto, sekarang menjabat sebagai bendahara OSIS demi menyelamatkan uang kas OSIS dari kelakuan kakakmu yang senang bereksperimen dengan kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah. Mohon bantuannya!”

Reishi tersenyum seraya membalas jabat tangan itu. “Munakata Reishi dari kelas 1-A. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kusanagi- _senpai_.” Sebelah tangannya yang bebas kemudian terangkat untuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya. “Kusanagi- _senpai_ , kau berbicara menggunakan logat Kansai. Apakah kau berasal dari Kansai? Osaka? Ah, bukan. Izinkan aku menebak. Hmm… Kyoto?”

Gelak tawa menyambut pertanyaannya. “Tatara, adikmu ini memang luar biasa! Dia bisa membedakan logat Osaka dan Kyoto!”

Tampak kakaknya itu mengangkat bahu seraya menyungging senyum penuh kebanggaan. “Sudah kubilang, kau akan terkejut dengan isi otaknya.”

“Berkebalikan denganmu, eh?”

“Kusanagi- _san_ , kau sengaja menjelek-jelekanku, hmm?”

Adu cercaan itu yang kemudian terputus dan terhenti begitu saja akibat sebuah dehaman rendah, yang Reishi tahu berasal dari sang ketua OSIS. Tertawa kecil seraya menggamit tangan Kusanagi Izumo, kakaknya itu tampak melambai pada pemuda satunya, lalu pada dirinya. “ _Nee_ , Reishi, _Kaichou_ bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakannya denganmu. Karena itu, aku dan Kusanagi- _san_ pergi dulu, ya? Kau santai saja, _Kaichou_ tidak menggigit, _kok_ ~!”

Ia hanya mengangguk, sembari mengawasi Tatara dan Kusanagi Izumo melangkah melewati pintu menuju tangga bagian lorong gedung sekolah lalu menghilang di baliknya. Tatapannya yang kemudian berpaling. Mengamati sosok pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada dinding jaring seraya menyeruput sekotak susu stroberi. Embus angin meniupkan surai-surai merah itu. Terlihat seperti anak-anak api yang menari. Indah. Pemandangan yang sama seakan pernah pula dinikmatinya. Entah di mana.

“Munakata.”

Suara berat itu memanggilnya, mendegupkan laju pacu jantungnya. Tidak serendah apa yang ada diingatannya. Namun nada bicara yang terdengar sama persis seperti suara yang membisik namanya dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Berusaha tidak menghiraukan debar di dada, ia tersenyum dan membungkuk. “Salam kenal, Suoh- _senpai_. Perkenalkan, aku adik dari Tatara- _niisan_ —”

“—kau tidak ingat apa-apa?”

Kata-katanya terputus. Ia menatap pemuda itu dengan keheranan. Sementara satu sorot tajam balas memandangnya. Apa katanya tadi?

“Munakata. Kau sunggu tidak mengingat apapun? Tentang aku? Tentang kehidupan kita sebelum ini?”

Kedua bola matanya mengerjap. Logikanya berusaha mencerna apa yang diucapkan senior di hadapannya itu. Mengingat hal tentang Suoh Mikoto? Mengingat tentang kehidupan sebelumnya? Oh, astaga. Apakah dirinya tengah menjadi tokoh utama sebuah cerita roman picisan mengenai kehidupan yang melintasi ruang dan waktu?

“Maaf, Suoh- _senpai_. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan—”

“—kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, Reishi?”

Namanya yang dibisik begitu rendah. Derap langkah yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sementara gambaran demi gambaran berkelebatan dalam ingatannya. Memori yang tidak pernah dialaminya, namun juga bagai bagian kesatuan dari dirinya di waktu bersamaan. Ia tahu, ia pernah mengenal sosok yang sama. Langkah kaki yang sama. Gestur tubuh yang serupa. Meski dalam kenangannya yang terasa begitu jauh, sosok itu selalu ditemani kobar api ke manapun melangkah.

Angin berhembus kencang. Menyapu lamunannya. Kesadarannya yang kembali, bersamaan dengan pemuda itu yang telah tiba di hadapannya. Kepalanya mendongak hanya demi menemukan sepasang emas itu. Tidak. Rasanya tidak seperti ini. Dahulu, ia tidak perlu menengadahkan maupun menundukkan kepala hanya untuk mempertemukan sorot mata mereka. Karena ia dan pemuda itu selalu berdiri sejajar. Dalam berbagai status.

“Suoh… _sen_ —”

Tangan kanan pemuda itu menyentuh dagunya. Menariknya mendekat. Tanpa aba-aba. Meniadakan jarak di antara keduanya. Kecupan pertama di bibirnya. Tubuhnya yang terasa menegang. Ia ingin berontak. Logikanya berseru agar tangannya mendorong tubuh itu menjauh. Meski raganya terkunci hangat yang meresap di jiwanya. Meluap tak terkendali. Bersamaan dengan gaung suara-suara di gendang telinganya. Potongan-potongan mimpinya yang mengalir memenuhi kepalanya.

Atau mungkin… ingatan masa lalunya.

  


> _“Kalau begitu, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan berhenti meminta maaf padamu. Hingga kau memaafkanku, dan juga dirimu sendiri. Aku akan menunggumu, Munakata Reishi. Di alam kematian nanti, hingga kau menerima permintaan maafku.”_
> 
> _“Aku hanya tinggal membuktikannya padamu bahwa aku bisa menepati janjiku.”_
> 
> _“Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi… sampai bertemu di seberang sana, kalau begitu?”_

  


Cumbuan pertamanya yang tidak dibalasnya, namun tidak pula ditampiknya. Dan ketika otot-ototnya terasa melemas, pemuda itu melepaskannya. Ada senyum yang hadir untuknya. Terlihat letih. Sarat penantian yang panjang.

Laki-laki itu ternyata menunggunya.

“Sudah ingat sekarang?”

Reishi memegang kepalanya. Dunia di sekelilingnya terasa berputar. Ingatan kehidupan masa lalunya yang berlarian. Satu demi satu berselisihan. Tubuhnya terasa limbung ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

Sepasang tangan hangat yang kemudian menangkap jatuhnya. Mendekapnya dengan cara yang sama. Meski tidak sepanas apa yang ada terekam di memorinya.

“O—oi… kau baik-baik saja?”

Ia menghela napas. Mengangguk. “Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya… sedikit terkejut.”

Kekeh tawa di atas kepalanya. “Setidaknya kau mengingatnya.”

“Meski kuharap tidak semuanya,” ujarnya, sembari berusaha menarik napas dan meredakan rasa pusing di kepalanya. “Kepalaku bisa meledak rasanya jika ingatan masa laluku pun terbawa sampai ke kehidupan ini. Dan…,” ia memberhentikan kata-katanya sejenak hanya untuk mengulum satu senyum di bibir, “caramu menyambutku di reuni kita berdua ini benar-benar mencengangkan dan di luar ambang batas logikaku, Suoh- _senpai_. Mencium seseorang, _sesama jenis_ , di hari pertama kau bertemu orang tersebut. Kewarasan otakmu benar-benar tidak pernah membuatku berhenti mengagumimu.”

Satu decih meluncur. “Hentikan memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu, Munakata.”

“Tapi kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Yang kali ini, secara status aku tidak bisa berdiri berjajar di sampingmu. Meski suatu hari nanti, kurasa aku bisa mengejarmu, kalau kau sebegitunya tidak suka ketika kau harus menunduk untuk menatapku.”

Angin musim semi yang lembut bertiup. Menerbangkan guguran merah jambu kelopak bunga sakura. Melayangkan ingatannya. Membumbung jejak rasa di benaknya tinggi hingga ke langit. Dan ia tidak ingin beranjak. Untuk sejenak saja, Reishi ingin tenggelam dalam pelukan itu. Dalam kerinduan yang tumpah-ruah.

Satu kecup lain, mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

“Selamat datang kembali, Reishi.”

Ia tersenyum. Kedua tangannya lantas menarik tubuh itu. Erat.

“Mm. Aku pulang, Mikoto.”

  


_________________________________________________________

  


Lentera cahaya matahari terbenam melatarbelakangi suasana. Suara dua pasang langkah kaki berirama. Berjalan perlahan di tengah kata-kata yang berkisah, dalam perjalanan mereka menuju stasiun kereta.

“Katakan padaku, bagaimana ceritanya hingga kau bisa mengingat seluruh kehidupan masa lalumu?”

“Tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku terlahir dengan ingatan ini. Dan aku lahir di sebuah lingkungan baru, di mana tidak ada satu pun orang dari masa lalu yang kukenal. Hingga ketika aku berumur sebelas tahun, ibuku melahirkan seorang anak perempuan, yang tidak lain adalah Anna. Dan setelah itu, ketika SMP, aku bertemu dengan Tatara, dan tidak lama setelahnya dengan Izumo sebagai murid pindahan dari Kansai. Kemudian aku mengenalimu, ketika suatu hari aku bermain ke rumah kalian untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Aku melihat fotomu di ruang tengah keluarga kalian. Dan Tatara memergokiku. Aku tidak tahu ia memiliki ingatan ini atau tidak, tapi… sejak saat itu ia bersikeras untuk mempertemukanku denganmu.”

“Lalu… bagaimana dengan Anna?”

“Anna terlahir normal, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sedikit pendiam, memang. Tapi ia tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun, dan bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik di sekolahnya. Datanglah ke rumahku sesekali untuk bertemu dengannya. Kuyakin Anna akan senang. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?”

“Terakhir. Bagaimana caranya seorang otak bebal semacam dirimu bisa menjadi seorang ketua OSIS?”

“Hmm. Tidak tahu. Hanya saja kurasa, jika kemungkinan terburuk adalah kau sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun, maka dengan menjadi ketua OSIS, aku akan tetap bisa mencari masalah denganmu sebagai senior tidak becus yang butuh perhatian darimu.”

“… dan dengan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, kau tetap bertaruh bahwa perilaku barbarmu tadi bisa mengembalikan ingatanku?”

“Cara yang patut untuk dicoba. Ayolah, Reishi. Aku sudah menunggu selama enam belas tahun. Aku tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.”

Satu hela napas panjang. Pasrah.

“Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, karena kau telah terlanjur menjadi ketua OSIS, kau akan kuajarkan bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang ketua yang memiliki wibawa, karisma, serta kepatutan dalam memimpin.”

“Asalkan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, apapun.”

Tarikan napas lainnya. Suoh Mikoto tidak mengerti mengapa lawan bicaranya itu senang sekali menghela napas seharian ini.

“… hahh…. Kau benar-benar tidak akan membuat hidupku kali ini lebih mudah, bukan begitu, Suoh- _senpai_?”

“Selama aku bisa mendapatkanmu serta menepati semua janji yang pernah kuberikan padamu. Dan tolong berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Reishi. Kau membuatku jengah.”

“Baiklah, Mikoto. Dan kau juga. Berhenti berusaha menggenggam tanganku. Kita sedang berada di jalan umum! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat?”

“Kalau begitu, mereka akan tahu bahwa Ketua OSIS SMA Ashinaka yang terkenal pintar di kehidupan kali ini, ternyata sudah memiliki seorang kekasih.”

Lontaran kata-kata di balik pandangan lurus. Lalu semburat merah jambu di kedua pipi itu. Begitu manis. Begitu menggemaskan.

“M—Mikoto!! Dasar kau manusia barbar!”

Tawanya yang terlepas ke angkasa. Debar lembut berdendang di dadanya. Suoh Mikoto tahu, musim dinginnya di bawah langit kelabu di masa lalunya telah berakhir. Tergantikan sibak tirai musim seminya yang baru saja dimulai. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, dan ditunggu komentar serta kritik-tidak-pedasnya~!! XD


End file.
